We Were Once
by for2necookie
Summary: Cinta Segitiga antara Aomine, Kise, dan Kasamatsu! Siapakah yang akan dipilih Kise? Aomine: "Ternyata benar, aku membencinya." Kise: "Maafkan aku." Kasamatsu: "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk memandangku, Kise." Updated: Chapter 3 ! I'm bad at summary, sorry. RnR, please ?
1. Prologue

**We Were Once...**

**AoKise! fic.**

**I own nothing, the charas belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Prologue**_

Kise menghadang Aomine saat ia tengah memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Pemuda bermata emas madu itu sempat menatap lawan yang pernah menjadi teman dekatnya itu, partner lamanya saat ia masih di Teikou. Aomine, seseorang yang membuat Kise jatuh cinta pada basket begitu ia melihat permainannya. Basket, adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dimainkan Kise bersama dengan Aomine saat itu. Tetapi sekarang, mereka tengah bertanding untuk detik-detik terakhir pertandingan mereka.

Sejujurnya, Kise sangat ingin menang. Tetapi, ia juga tidak berharap Aomine kalah. Kise selalu memandangnya sebagai inspirasi. Kise _terlalu_ memandangnya.

_"Aku menang, Kise."_

_"Karena kau mencoba sesuatu yang diluar karakter, akhir pertandingan ini jadi mengecewakan."_

_"Pada akhirnya, kau kalah karena kau lemah dan bergantung pada rekan tim-mu pada menit terakhir."_

Aomine telah berubah. Ia bukanlah Aomine yang dulu selalu bermain basket dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia bukanlah Aomine yang dulu selalu bersamanya. Ia bukanlah Aomine yang peduli akan perasaan orang disekitarnya. Ia bukanlah Aomine yang dulu selalu bermain dengan ceria bersama rekan-rekannya. Ia bukanlah Aomine yang dikenal Kise dulu.

_"Kau mungkin benar."_

_"Tapi, aku tidak akan mungkin sampai sejauh ini kalau sendirian."_

Aomine menatap Kise dengan ekspresi kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Kise masih memiliki kemampuan untuk menghadangnya. "Jadi, aku tidak keberatan jika kami kalah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya yang menyerah.

"Jika ada alasannya aku kalah," kata Kise, ia menyunggingkan senyum lemah pada Aomine. "Itu hanyalah aku masih belum cukup kuat."

Aomine mendengus pelan sebelum dia memamerkan seringainya pada Kise, menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas." Adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia melompat untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Kise berusaha melompat , menahan bola dengan posisi lompatan yang sama dengan Aomine. Tetapi, kekuatannya yang sekarang—jika dibandingkan dengan Aomine—jauh lebih lemah. Ia menghabiskan seluruh kekuatan raganya, mendorongnya hingga titik rawan, untuk melawan Aomine. Pemuda bermata biru gelap itu pun mendorong bola itu lebih kuat, berusaha untuk melakukan dunk, yang tentu saja berhasil. Kise meringis kesakitan. Dorongan Aomine terlalu kuat hingga membuat Kise terjatuh.

Mata Kise terbuka lebar. Kedua bola matanya mengecil perlahan ketika peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Lagi-lagi, ia gagal menghentikan Aomine, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aomine menatap Kise yang terkulai lemas di lantai, tanpa berkata apapun. Kise terdiam, tatapannya kosong.

"Kedua tim, berbaris!"

Kise mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri, tetapi, kakinya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Sekali lagi, bola matanya mengecil. Kakinya terasa sakit, dan parahnya lagi, berat untuk digerakkan. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, kali ini ia mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Kakinya gemetar hebat, rasa sakitnya berkedut-kedut disana. Ia mengepalkan pergelangan tangannya, berdecak keras.

Aomine yang melihat hal itu—entah mengapa—dadanya terasa berat pada setiap tarikan nafasnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras, tangannya pun juga sempat ia mengesampingkan hal-hal itu. Ia menatap pemuda yang sempat menjadi partner one-on-one nya itu. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu. Kise sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawannya. Kise tidak pernah menyerah saat melawannya, bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan kalah. Dan yang Aomine lakukan malah mencemoohnya.

Kise sedang mengalami cedera yang parah. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang. Aomine hendak membantunya berdiri, tetapi, ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu pada Kise.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan mimik wajah khawatir. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum tipis yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

Aomine meninggalkan mereka sebelum Kise menjawab. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dadanya terasa bertambah berat pada setiap tarikan nafasnya –lebih berat dari yang dirasakannya tadi—saat kapten Kaijou itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kise. Uluran tangan yang harusnya dari Aomine. Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh Touou yang menang. Setidaknya, itu yang ia yakini.

Kise menatap kapten timnya itu. "Senpai,aku..." Ia menggertakkan giginya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kasamatsu Yukio—sang kapten—sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kise. Tanpa membuang waktunya, Kasamatsu mengalungkan satu lengan Kise ke lehernya, membopong pemuda yang tengah menangis itu.

"Kau bermain dengan bagus." Ia menepuk kepala Kise, berusaha menenangkannya. "Lagipula, ini semua belum berakhir. Kau bisa membalasnya di musim dingin."

Aomine melihat Kasamatsu yang telah membopong Kise dari sudut matanya. Seperti biasanya, ia memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong. Tetapi siapa tahu, penampilan luarnya itu tidak sama dengan hal yang ia rasakan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin megatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Imayoshi. Kapten Touou ini tahu jelas bagaimana karakter Aomine. Ia masih menyimpan belas kasihan pada mantan anggota timnya itu. Imayoshi merasa Aomine ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kise, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. "Bukankah dia mantan rekan tim-mu?"

"Ha," Aomine mendengus. Lalu ia menatap Imayoshi dan menyunggingkan seringai kepadanya. "Pemenang tidak perlu mengatakan apapun pada yang kalah."

* * *

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Winter Cup telah berlalu dengan Rakuzan yang keluar sebagai juara pertama. Touou tereliminasi sebelum sempat melawan Kaijou, jadi Aomine dan Kise tidak sempat bertanding lagi.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Akashi memerintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul di awal Winter Cup. Mereka pun tidak saling berbicara karena adanya aura canggung diantara keduanya.

Hembusan angin musim dingin membawa Kise ke sebuah convenience store yang dulu sering ia kunjungi.

_Dulu.._

Ya, dulu. Ia masih ingat saat ia pertama kali kesini. Saat teman-temannya berkata mereka akan mengadakan pesta untuk Kise. Dulu, mereka membagi suka citanya disini, sambil memakan popsicle yang mereka beli bersama. Kise merindukan hal itu. Ia dulu sering meninggalkan dunia modelnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, hanya sekedar memakan popsicle sambil tertawa bersama.

Kehangatan yang dirasakannya dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Rekan-rekan timnya di Kaijou memang sangat peduli satu sama lain. Selain itu, mereka juga bisa bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan disaat yang sama. Solidaritas antar anggota tim Kaijou juga sangat tinggi, karena pada dasarnya Kaijou memang bukan tipikal tim basket individual. Kise merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Tapi, ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan dulu. _Mungkin_,dulu ada seseorang yang eksistensinya bersinar begitu terang di matanya. Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lampaui. Seseorang yang menjadi rival dan sahabatnya disaat yang sama. Seseorang yang sangat .. ia harapkan. Mungkin. Tapi itu sudah berlalu.

Kise hendak masuk kedalam toko itu sebelum ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia merogoh tasnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari... _Momocchi_?

**_from: Momocchi_**

**_Ki-chan! Lama tidak bertemu! Sebenarnya aku ingin menelponmu tadi, tapi aku takut aku akan menginterupsi kegiatanmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan saja. Langsung saja pada intinya, apa Ki-chan ada acara pada akhir bulan ini? Tolong balas secepatnya jika kau membaca pesan ini, aku menunggu balasanmu, Ki-chan! ^^_**

Kise mengerjapkan kedua matanya setelah ia selesai membaca pesan itu. Momoi tidak pernah memberi pesan pada Kise sejak mereka terpisah dari Teikou. Jadi, wajar Kise heran jika Momoi mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

**_To: Momocchi_**

**Ah, Momocchi! Aku tidak ada acara spesifik akhir-akhir ini, mungkin hanya jadwal latihan ekstra saja. Memangnya kenapa, Momocchi ? Aku mempunyai firasat kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu, apakah aku benar-ssu ? Sesuai permintaanmu, aku membalas ini dengan cepat! ^o^**

Send dan Klik! Pesan itu terkirim pada Momoi.

Kise tidak ingin terlalu memikiran Momoi, ataupun rencananya. Ia sudah cukup terbebani dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Yang paling ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kapten Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Setelah kekalahan saat bertanding melawan Touou, Kasamatsu meminta timnya untuk kembali terlebih dahulu. Kapten Kaijou yang selalu bertingkah dewasa dan sering menendanginya itu begitu tegar saat menghadapi kekalahan. Tetapi, ketegarannya terasa pecah berkeping-keping saat itu. Ia akhirnya mengalah pada perasaannya. Ia membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Air mata yang mulai meleleh di pelupuk matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kise merupakan orang yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan kaptennya itu. Mereka sering pergi berdua untuk sekedar membeli keperluan basket mereka, atau untuk makan okonomiyaki. Kise sangat tahu bahwa Kasamatsu bukan tipikal orang yang akan menangis didepan orang lain, bahkan didepannya sekalipun. Sakit rasanya. Kasamatsu selalu menenangkan dan memberi semangat pada Kise saat ia menangis. Tetapi saat itu, Kise bahkan tidak bisa menenangkannya, atau memberinya semangat. Kise tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk kaptennya itu. Tetapi satu hal yang Kise yakini: mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Sejak itu, Kasamatsu jadi sedikit protektif pada Kise. Cedera yang dialami Kise belum sembuh total. Bahkan sering kali kambuh saat latihan. Apalagi diperparah saat Kise memaksakan diri melawan Seirin. Kasamatsu tidak bisa membiarkan Kise mencederai dirinya sendiri lebih dari itu. Terkadang, Kasamatsu akan membopongnya lagi saat cederanya kambuh. Lalu ia yang membalut perban pada kaki Kise. Ia merasa sangat lemah dihadapan Kasamatsu. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa nyaman karena ia dipedulikan oleh anggota timnya. Mereka sangat baik, tidak ada yang mencemooh atau menghardik Kise disaat ia selemah itu.

Kasamatsu merupakan seorang figur yang begitu baik di mata Kise. Ia menganggapnya seperti kakak—cerewet—nya sendiri. Di mata Kise, perlakuan Kasamatsu padanya tidak lebih dari sekedar saudara. Tetapi, Kasamatsu merubah pemikiran Kise.

Beeeeppp! Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah pesan balasan dari Momoi.

**_From: Momocchi_**

**Ki-chan, ternyata kau sudah mencurigaiku sebelum aku mengatakannya, huh? =3= Tapi tak apalah, aku akan mengatakannya. Jika itu berarti jadwalmu kosong, aku akan mengadakan reuni, Ki-chan. Aku ingin ****_kalian_**** semua datang. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada ****_semuanya_****. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa liburan bersama ****_kalian_****. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali ****_kita_**** tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan oh, jangan khawatir soal tempatnya. ****_Kita_**** akan berlibur di penginapan keluargaku di Kurokawa, aku sudah meminta izin pada orang tuaku. Ki-chan akan datang, kan ? Kumohon, ikutlah, Ki-chan /\ Tahun depan belum tentu ****_kita_**** mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkumpul lagi. Aku .. Aku merindukan ****_kalian_****.**

Kise terdiam dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik. Kise paham siapa yang dimaksud Momoi dalam pesannya. Ia tampak sangat berharap mereka akan berkumpul untuk reuni, atau lebih tepatnya menghabiskan liburan bersama untuk tahun ini. Kise sudah sering menolak gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya untuk keluar. Tetapi untuk Momoi, apalagi jika permintaannya seperti ini, akan sangat sulit untuk menolaknya. Ralat, Kise _tidak_ mau menolaknya.

Kalimat terakhir dari pesan Momoi seperti ditebali oleh spidol ekstra tebal. Rasanya, Kise juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi setelah apa yang ia alami, rasanya berat untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

**_To: Momocchi_**

**Tentu, aku akan ikut, Momocchi.**

Send.

Kise tidak bisa membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata yang sama panjangnya, bukan ? Hanya hal itulah yang sekarang bisa dikatakan oleh Kise. Sejujurnya, Kise ingin membalas bahwa ia juga merindukan mereka. Tetapi mengatakan hal itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Momoi bisa saja mengatakan hal itu karena ia tidak ikut bertanding. Tapi bagi Kise, setelah mengalami kekalahan, dengan cemoohan yang diterimanya, rasanya berat untuk mengatakannya.

Ia tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri.

_Jika aku bukan bagian dari kalian, apakah ini semua akan menjadi lebih baik?_

* * *

"Satsuki," panggil seseorang. "Bagaimana?" mata biru gelapnya terlihat sayu. Corak gelap tersirat di kantung matanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia kurang tidur.

"Semuanya akan datang, Dai-chan!" gadis berambut merah muda itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan. "Aku senang sekali! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari sebuah reuni setelah pertarungan yang sengit." Senyum bahagia terkembang di wajahnya.

"Satsuki." Panggil Aomine, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang. "Apa Kise—"

"Ki-chan juga akan datang, Dai-chan!" potongnya. "Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi padanya."

"Oi, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Aomine, ketenangannya sedikit terusik dengan kata-kata sahabatnya—dari kecil—itu.

"Jika kau melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya berpikiran negatif, maka kesempatanmu sudah terkikis habis, Dai-chan." Kata Momoi, melemparkan satu lirikan tajam pada Aomine.

"_Kesempatan_?" tanya Aomine. "Jangan bercanda, Satsuki. Aku tidak—"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Dai-chan." Kata Momoi. Kini ia tengah berdiri memandangi Aomine yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Berhenti mengutamakan rasa gengsimu." Nadanya melemah, Momoi terlihat seperti sedang menatap Aomine dengan lembut.

"Satsuki, kata-katamu mulai tidak masuk akal." Balas Aomine. Sejujurnya, Aomine tidak megerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa ia simpulkan dari pikirannya. Tetapi hatinya berkata sesuatu yang berbeda. Aomine tidak pernah mendengar hatinya, ia selalu mengutamakan pemikirannya—yang dianggap benar-benar bodoh oleh Momoi. Lagipula, Aomine bukan tipikal orang yang mengutamakan kata hatinya. Kata hati bisa saja salah, kan ? Ya, itu hanyalah pemikiran Aomine yang berusaha menutupi kenyataan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya.

"Dai-chan, kau tidak mengerti." Momoi berusaha meyakinkan Aomine—yang cukup sulit baginya, karena Aomine dianggapnya berotak baja. "Kapan kau akan mengerti tentang perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Satsuki." Kata Aomine sebelum ia berbalik memunggungi Momoi, berniat meninggalkannya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Momoi selalu seperti ini jika Aomine berkata 'Kise', hal itu membuat Aomine lelah untuk melanjutkan topik mereka.

"Akankah kau mendengarkan hatimu jika aku memberimu sebuah informasi, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi dibelakangnya.

"Lalu, apa informasi itu?" Kata Aomine tanpa berbalik. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak tertarik, hampir seperti sarkasme.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang Kasamatsu Yukio menyukai Kise Ryouta?"

* * *

**A.N:**

Hellooo~ this is my first Aokise! story

maaf kalo banyak typonya, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari kesalahan pengetikan *bows*

jadi, awalnya itu cerita waktu Kaijou vs Touou ya. mungkin ada yang diubah sedikit, hehe.

maaf juga kalo karakternya OOC, saya berusaha buat bikin mereka nggak OOC. hehe~

mind to review ? review kalian benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk inspirasi ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Kise bukanlah tipikal orang yang tahan dengan perjalanan jauh. Mereka harus menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Oita terlebih dahulu. Jarak dari Tokyo ke Oita sangat jauh sekali bagi Kise. Mereka kesana dengan menggunakan Shinkansen, yang biayanya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Tapi Momoi meminta tolong pada Akashi untuk membantu mereka dalam hal ini. Keluarga Akashi merupakan konglomerat yang kaya, jadi mengurus hal seperti ini mungkin bisa dibilang cukup mudah untuknya.

Kise dan Aomine tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kise saja, tetapi rasa canggung masi menyelimuti hatinya. Untung saja ada Momoi, ia membuat perjalanan mereka menjadi hangat. Momoi yang membuat perjalanan ini tidak terasa sunyi, karena sedari tadi ia berceloteh tentang betapa ia merindukan mereka semua.

Mungkin jika tidak ada Momoi, perjalanan ini akan terasa membosankan. Bagaimana tidak, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Oita kurang lebih berlangsung selama 7 jam. Tanpa adaya gadis itu, mungkin topik yang mereka bicarakan akan terasa kaku, dan hanya seputar dunia basket saja. Selepas setelah menjadi rival, Kise rasa mereka semua akan berada dalam situasi yang sangat canggung jika saja tidak ada Momoi.

Sesampainya di Oita, van keluarga Momoi menjemput mereka. Momoi yang berperan sebagai navigator tentu saja duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Di kursi tengah, terlihat seorang raksasa berambut ungu yang sedang mengunyah stik pocky. Disebelahnya, duduk seorang yang memiliki sepasang mata heterochrome. Midorima duduk disebelah Akashi, jadi bangku belakang diisi oleh Kise, Kuroko, dan Aomine.

Kuroko yang merupakan benteng penghalang antara Kise dan Aomine, sudah mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sebagai partner Aomine dulu, Kuroko sangat paham bagaimana watak Aomine.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Mereka selalu seperti ini sejak dulu.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Aku akan mabuk jika posisi dudukku berada di tengah, bisa kita bertukar tempat ?" Kuroko menatap Kise. Sebenarnya, ia —tidak terlalu—berbohong. Kuroko bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mabuk saat di perjalanan. tetapi, melihat dari kecanggungan antara kedua orang itu, hal itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantu.

"Ehh ?" Kise terlihat kaget, Aomine pun juga langsung menatap pria kecil yang ada disebelahnya itu. "Aku membawa aromaterapi, Kurokocchi. Kau bisa menggunakannya." Kise hendak ingin merogoh isi tas nya, tetapi tangan Kuroko menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasi ini." Kata Kuroko. "Aku hanya membutuhkan posisi duduk yang tepat. Jadi.. bisakah ?" Ia menatap Kise dengan senyum tipis yang lemah, seakan-akan dia benar-benar menahan rasa mabuknya. Mimik wajah polosnya membuat Kise tidak tega untuk menolak permintaannya.

Kise bangkit dari tempatnya, memberi Kuroko tempat agar ia dapat bergeser. Saat Kise hendak menduduki tempat Kuroko, ia tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Aomine sesaat. Terlalu singkat, karena Aomine langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya yang tajam seakan-akan berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin berada di sebelah Kise.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Aku akan tidur sebentar." Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, perlahan menenggelamkan diri dalam tidurnya.

"Sacchin, berapa lama lagi sebelum kita sampai?" tanya Murasakibara. "Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Ah, mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi. Kita tidak bisa terlalu cepat karena salju membuat jalan menjadi terlalu licin." Ia menengok kebelakang, memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya yang tampak letih setelah perjalanan mereka tadi. "Kalian bisa tidur dulu. Akan kubangunkan jika sudah sampai." Ia tersenyum pada mereka.

Akashi adalah orang kedua yang memejamkan matanya setelah Kuroko. Ia bersandar di kursi van sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Murasakibara tampak bersandar di jendela, perlahan lahan menutup matanya. Midorima mulai melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di saku mantelnya. Sepertiya dia juga akan beristirahat sebentar.

Momoi menatap ke arah kaca diatasnya, teman-temannya sudah mulai tertidur. Kecuali Kise dan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun dari tadi. Momoi menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Aomine yang selalu memungkiri isi hatinya.

Kuroko yang hanya memanipulasi tidurnya itu pun dapat merasakan kejanggalan diantara Kise dan Aomine. Ternyata hal yang dilakukannya tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun.

.

.

"Jadi," kata Midorima, berusaha mengontrol suaranya serendah mungkin. "Apa maksud dari semua ini ?"

"Hei, Pelatih," kata seseorang berambut merah gelap, urat kekesalan tampak di sudut dahinya. "Kenapa mereka juga ada disini ?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, dasar kutu bodoh." Kata Midorima, dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, tengah menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kutu bodoh, empat mata!" lawan bicaranya—yang ternyata Kagami—meninggikan suaranya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertengkar dengan Midorima. Rasanya tangannya sudah tidak sabar untuk melempar bola basket ke wajah Midorima.

"Hentikan, Bakagami." Kata Riko. "Kau ini masih bocah, ya?" Pelatih Seirin itu menarik telinga Kagami, tanpa menghiraukan protes yang dilemparkan Kagami.

"Ah, aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Momoi yang sedari tadi masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya kedalam penginapan. "Aku mengajak tim Seirin untuk ikut kemari, tapi sepertinya hanya beberapa saja yang ikut.." suaranya memelan.

"Ah, aku minta maaf soal itu." Kata Riko, ia melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kagami. "Yang lainnya tidak bisa ikut karena acaranya terlalu mendadak. Disamping itu, mereka juga akan berlibur bersama keluarganya. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengajak Kagami, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga saja." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak masalah, Riko-nee." Kata Momoi. "Jadwal kita harus tetap berjalan, bukan?" dia berkedip ke arah Riko, yang membuat Kagami bergidik. Kedua gadis itu pasti telah menyusun suatu rencana untuk mereka.

"Tentu saja, Momoi-san." Balas Riko sambil tersenyum licik. Hyuuga disebelahnya pun ikut bergidik. Ia menatap Kagami, dan mereka pun saling bertukar pandang. Kagami dapat mengerti ekspresi wajah Hyuuga. Seakan-akan mereka mencoba berkomunikasi dengan telepati.

_Firasatku buruk._

"Baiklah." Kata Kiyoshi. "Istirahatlah dulu, kita akan bersenang-senang nanti."

.

.

Penginapan itu bisa dibilang cukup besar daripada penginapan pada umumnya, dengan corak tradisional jepang yang melekat pada desain bangunannya. Didepan penginapan itu mengalir sungai kecil dengan jembatan yang menjadi penghubung antara penginapan dan jalan utama. Kurokawa merupakan kota kecil yang bersih dan sejuk. Suasanyanya sangat tenanng, dan udaranya tidak sedingin di kota lain. Hal itu mungkin disebabkan oleh onsen yang—hampir—ada di seluruh penginapan disana.

Ada 5 kamar dalam penginapan itu. Di lantai atas terdapat 3 kamar yang masing-masing dihuni oleh Riko-Momoi, Kiyoshi-Hyuuga, dan Murasakibara-Akashi. Di lantai dasar hanya terdapat 2 kamar. Kamar pertama dihuni oleh Kuroko dan Kise, sementara kamar disebelahnya dihuni oleh Aomine, Kagami, dan Midorima. Sudah bisa terbayangkan betapa ributnya kamar yang dihuni oleh ketiga orang itu.

Kamar Aomine dan Kise bersebelahan. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kise. Ada sesuatu yang megusik pikirannya, tapi ia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Mungkin berendam di air panas akan membuat pikirannya menjadi ringan.

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise setelah ia memastikan bahwa pakaiannya telah tertata rapi di lemari. "Aku akan berendam di onsen, apa kau akan ikut?"

Kuroko sedang menata pakaiannya di lemari. Ia tidak cukup tinggi seperti Kise, jadi agak susah untuk menjangkau bagian atas lemari itu. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Kise-kun," ia menoleh pada Kise. "Kurasa aku akan kesana saat aku selesai menata pakaianku."

"Apa kau butuh bantuan, Kurokocchi? Aku bisa—"

"Tidak apa, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Aku akan menyusul."

Kuroko tahu bahwa Kise setidaknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri—untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganggunya di kepalanya. Ia butuh waktu untuk merilekskan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kise membawa perlengkapannya, lalu berjalan melewati pintu. "Aku pergi dulu, Kurokocchi!" serunya sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu ia melanjutkan untuk menata pakaiannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Kise-kun." Gumamnya.

.

.

**_From: Kasamatsu-senpai_**

**Kise, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut latihan esktra. Kakimu masih belum sembuh total, bukan? Istirahatlah saja dulu di rumah. Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk berlatih. Lagipula, jika cederamu kambuh lagi, aku akan dihantui rasa bersalah. **

Kise terdiam menatap pesan yang ia terima. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini Kasamatsu cukup sering mengirim pesan untuknya. Ia kembali mengingat hari-hari yang ia alami bersama Kasamatsu. Ada suatu hari, yang membuat Kise mulai mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap kaptennya itu. Hari itu adalah hari yang merubah pemikiran Kise.

Ya, _hari itu ..._

"Kasamatsu-senpai, aku mau bermain-ssu!"

"Tidak," kata Kasamatsu. "Pulanglah, Kise. Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau membiarkanku bermain." Rengeknya. Kise terlihat seperti anak kecil di mata Kasamatsu sekarang. "Hanya sekali saja-ssu. Kumohon? Tubuhku akan melemah kalau aku tidak pernah berlatih." ia mencoba merayu Kasamatsu.

"Tidak." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Kasamatsu.

Kise memasang wajah cemberut padanya. "Jahat-ssu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil jahat, bocah kelas satu?" dia menyeka keringat yang ada dibawah dagunya. "Kau tidak ingat kata dokter, ya? Kau harus istirahat total selama seminggu penuh. Setelah itu pun kau tidak boleh mengikuti latihan yang terlalu berat."

Kise hanya menatap Kasamatsu, memperhatikan gerak geriknya tanpa membalas ucapannya. Secara fisik, tubuh Kasamatsu memang lebih kecil darinya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu dalam diri Kasamatsu yang membuatnya pantas dijuluki sebagai Kapten. Ia bersikap lebih dewasa dari semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya pada rekan-rekan timnya. Terkadang, Kise merasa bahwa Kasamatsu memikul semuanya sendirian. Ia tidak ingin membuat anggota timnya khawatir padanya.

_Sekali saja .._

_Kise ingin melihat Kasamatsu menangis dihadapannya. _

Kise ingin Kasamatsu tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ia tidak perlu bersikap tegar saat ia ingin menangis, hanya karena orang akan menganggapnya sebagai kapten yang lemah.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," panggil Kise. "Ayo bermain one on one."

"Kau ini tuli ya, Kise?" Kasamatsu berbalik memunggunginya "Aku tidak—"

"Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau tidak bisa mengikuti latihan ekstra karena besok kau harus menjenguk ayahmu?" potong Kise. "Lagipula, ini hanya one on one ringan, kan? Aku ingin bermain denganmu sebelum kau pergi."

Kasamatsu menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kise dalam-dalam, seakan-akan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkannya. Mata Kise menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Dia benar-benar serius ingin bermain one on one dengannya.

"Baiklah," kata Kasamatsu. "Tapi hanya 5 poin, bagaimana?"

Ia tengah menyeringai pada Kasamatsu. "Yang kalah menggendong yang menang sampai ke gerbang."

"Kau ini," gumam Kasamatsu. "Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya, Kise."

.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, kau lamban sekali."

"Kau itu berat, tahu!"

Saat ini, Kasamatsu sedang mati-matian berusaha berjalan sambil menggendong Kise di punggungnya. Sebenarnya, Kasamatsu tidak kalah dari pertandingan mereka. Kaki Kise tiba-tiba terkilir saat ia mencoba melakukan lay up. Jadi, beginilah nasib Kasamatsu sekarang.

Menggendong Kise bukan hal mudah. Tubuh Kise jelas-jelas lebih besar daripada tubuhnya sendiri. Kasamatsu mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ia menawarkan diri untung menggendong Kise. Tidak, Kasamatsu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak ia mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Kise. Dia sendiri pun juga tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu tentang hal ini, bahkan Kise sekalipun. Ralat, Kise _belum_ tahu.

Kise memegangi kedua bahu Kasamatsu, berusaha agar ia tetap dalam keadaan seimbang meskipun Kasamatsu berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Kise tersenyum dibaliknya. Kasamatsu memang orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Kasamatsu menurunkan Kise di bangku yang ada didekat gerbang. Ia merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan perban dari dalamnya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai—"

"Diam sebentar, Kise." Dia memotong kalimat Kise. "Aku akan membalut kakimu."

Kise hanya bisa diam saat Kasamatsu mulai membalut kakinya. Perlahan, Kise mulai tersenyum saat melihat Kasamatsu. Senyum yang amat tipis sehingga Kasamatsu tidak mampu melihat senyum itu jika diperhatikan sekilas. Kasamatsu adalah orang yang berkepala dingin di setiap waktu. Pikirannya yang dewasa selalu membuat Kise kagum padanya. Selain itu, kepeduliannya lah yang membuat Kise tertarik kepadanya.

_Tertarik_?

Tunggu..

_Sedikit_, hanya sedikit tertarik. Ketertarikan yang _sangat amat sedikit_.

Kasamatsu tidak pernah memperlakukan rekan-rekan timnya sebagaimana ia memperlakukan Kise. Ia mungkin orang yang sangat peduli, tetapi ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada anggota lainnya. Hal itu—entah mengapa—membuat Kise sedikit senang. Kise mendapat perhatian khusus dari Kasamatsu, meskipun terkadang Kasamatsu sering kali menendangnya saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Diluar hal itu, Kasamatsu bersikap begitu lembut pada Kise.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," panggil Kise. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kasamatsu mendongak, lalu mengangguk pada Kise. "Tentu," katanya. "Asal bukan pertanyaan untuk bermain one on one lagi denganmu."

Suara tawa terdengar dari mulut Kise. "Tentu saja tidak-ssu!" dia membantah pernyataan Kasamatsu. "Sebenarnya, pertanyaan ini bersifat agak pribadi. Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak akan bertanya."

Kasamatsu tidak membalas ucapan Kise. Ia mengeratkan perban pada kaki Kise sebelum mengikatnya agar tidak lepas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba Kasamatsu bangkit untuk duduk di sebelah Kise.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak keberatan, asal jangan aneh-aneh." Katanya. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Kise terdiam sejenak, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk kakak kelas yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum sambil menatap langit yang terbentang diatasnya.

"Apa Kasamatsu-senpai memiliki seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Kise.

Kasamatsu tidak tampak kaget. Tidak ada hawa kegugupan tampak pada dirinya. Ia terlihat santai, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Tidak," jawabnya santai.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Kise. "Orang seperti Kasamatsu-senpai tidak mungkin tidak memiliki seseorang yang spesial."

"Jika kau bertanya soal 'memiliki', maka jawabanku adalah tidak."

Kise melemparkan ekspresi cemberut pada kakak kelasnya itu. "Baiklah, akan kuganti pertanyaannya." Kata Kise. "Apa Kasamatsu-senpai menyukai seseorang?"

"Oi, kau mengambil giliranku, Kise." Potong Kasamatsu

"Eh?" Kise berkedip, tidak mengerti maksud Kasamatsu.

"Kise, tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku." Balas Kasamatsu. "Sekarang giliranku, bukankah itu adil?"

"Tapi—"

"Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," Kise menghela nafasnya. "Kasamatsu-senpai ingin bertanya apa?"

Kasamatsu menatap Kise dalam-dalalam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau.. Menyukai Aomine?" Ia terlihat serius, meskipun ia berusaha untuk membuat suaranya menjadi setenang mungkin.

Mata Kise sontak melebar mendengar kata-kata Kasamatsu. "Bagaimana—"

"Aku ini orang yang peka, Kise." Kata Kasamatsu sambil bersandar di bangku itu. "Kau sering—sangat sering sekali—berbicara tentang betapa hebatnya Aomine itu." Katanya, dengan penekanan pada 'Aomine'.

"Kukira itu hanya sebatas kekaguman biasa. Tetapi pada saat kau bertanding dengan Aomine, aku baru menyadari sesuatu." lanjutnya. "Pada awalnya, kau tidak ingin dia kalah. Karena itulah kau belum bisa membulatkan niatmu untuk menirunya. Itu karena kau masih _memandangnya_. Apa aku benar?"

Kise menatap kakinya yang baru saja dibalut oleh Kasamatsu dengan tatapan kosong. Kasamatsu dapat melihat senyum pahit yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak menjawab, bahkan ia tidak melihat Kasamatsu. Kise hanya terdiam disana selama beberapa menit. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kise—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kise, memotong ucapan Kasamatsu tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun. "Yang lain bahkan tidak tahu sedetail itu. Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa meniru Generasi Keajaiban karena mereka mempunyai gaya khas yang tidak bisa ditiru siapapun. Itu berarti Aomine termasuk di dalamnya. Seharusnya kau hanya berpikir sampai disitu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kasamatsu. "Aku hanya merasa ritme bermainmu pada saat bertanding dengan Seirin dan Touou sedikit berbeda, meskipun pada dasarnya kau sama-sama tidak bisa meniru Kuroko atau Aomine."

Saat Kasamatsu memperhatikan Kise, laki-laki berambut blonde itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Kise adalah tipikal orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong. Mungkin lidahnya berkata bohong, tetapi Kasamatsu tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan hal itu. Kise tidak bisa menatap seseorang dalam-dalam saat ia berbohong, Kise benar-benar payah dalam hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tidak ingin, aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa," potong Kise. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini. Lagipula, hal ini tidak berpengaruh terhadapku sekarang."

Kise menatap Kasamatsu sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya. Hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat, karena Kise segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kasamatsu.

"Sebenarnya, aku berniat masuk ke Akademi Touou karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Aominecchi," kata Kise. "Tapi saat hari kelulusan, ia memintaku untuk menjauh darinya, ia tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Dia berkata aku ini menyusahkan dan tidak pantas untuk bermain dengannya, jadi..." Kise tersenyum pahit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Meskipun ia bukan Aominecchi yang dulu, aku tidak pernah bisa memendam rasa dendam padanya. Jika dia memintaku untuk menjauhinya, maka itulah yang akan ia dapat." lanjut Kise. "Tapi setiap aku melihat Aominecchi, dadaku terasa sakit—sakit sekali. Aku ingin berhenti memandangnya, tetapi rasanya susah sekali karena dia adalah inspirasiku untuk bermain basket."

"Pada awalnya aku bersekolah di sini hanya untuk sekedar melupakan rasa itu. Tapi kusadari itu adalah percobaan sia-sia karena pada akhirnya aku akan masuk klub basket."

"Aku terlalu menyukai basket, rasanya sama seperti perasaanku pada Aominecchi. Aku sadar bahwa mereka saling berhubungan dan tak dapat dipisahkan. Hal itu terbukti di Interhigh yang lalu."

"Tapi di sisi lain, aku senang bisa masuk Kaijou. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan bermain basket bersama kalian. Meskipun alasanku pada awalnya adalah menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai pengalihan."

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kasamatsu. "Aku... bodoh, ya?" dia tersenyum lebar. Kasamatsu tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum getir. "Aku hanya masuk ke Kaijou untuk hal bodoh seperti ini."

Kasamatsu menatap Kise. Wajah yang selalu ceria itu ternyata menyimpan kegetiran didalam dirinya. Kasamatsu menghela nafas, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise. "Ya, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku tidak begitu percaya jika orang sebodoh dan seceria kau ini ternyata juga bisa menyimpan hal seperti itu." Kata Kasamatsu. "Jadi hingga saat ini, kau masih menyukai Aomine. Apa aku benar?"

Kise hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu karena Kise tahu Kasamatu pasti sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tapi sikap Kise membuat Kasamatsu mendecak sebal.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Kise. Apanya yang 'senang' jika kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya." Kata Kasamatsu. Kise tersenyum tipis, seakan-akan menyetujui kata-kata Kasamatsu barusan.

"Tapi aku juga bodoh," kata Kasamatsu tiba-tiba, yang membuat Kise segera menoleh kearahnya. Kasamatsu menatap Kise. Ekspresi pada wajahnya begitu serius dan tenang disaat yang sama. "Karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang bodoh sepertimu."

Kise membelalakkan matanya. Kata-kata Kasamatsu barusan seakan membuat jantung Kise berpacu lebih cepat dari batas normalnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh anggota klub sebagai pengalihan, Kise." Kata Kasamatsu. "Kurasa seorang saja sudah cukup, bukan? Aku bisa menggantikan mereka."

Kise tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tersenyum. Kasamatsu adalah orang yang sangat baik di mata Kise. Tapi, saat ia berkata seperti ini ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Senyumnya itu sudah menggambarkan isi hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kata Kise. "Aku akan _mencoba_ untuk mulai memandangmu." Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus untuk Kasamatsu.

.

.

**_To: Kasamatsu-senpai_**

**_Ah, aku lupa belum memberitahumu Kasamatsu-senpai. Aku sedang berlibur bersama temanku dari Teikou, sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah reuni. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu yang lainnya, jadi Kasamatsu-senpai tidak perlu khawatir. Maaf aku belum memberitahumu T.T Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu, Kasamatsu-senpai? Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?_**

Itu adalah balasan Kise sebelum ia berendam di onsen.

Kise merendam seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali bagian kepalanya—dalam air panas itu. Pikirannya mulai tenang. Rasa lelahnya telah hilang seketika ia berendam disana. Onsen itu tampak sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Mungkin terlalu sibuk menata barang mereka atau lebih memilih istirahat sebentar dalam kamar. Kise bisa memaklumi hal itu, karena perjalanan mereka bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat.

Onsen itu sangat luas, dan lebih tampak alami daripada buatan. Ada beberapa pohon dan bebatuan di sisi onsen itu. Pemandangannya juga luas. Jika bukan karena Momoi dan Akashi, mungkin Kise sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk bisa kesini.

Kise menghela nafas. Mereka memang teman yang baik. Tetapi sifat individual mereka sekarang tak terbantahkan. Meskipun Kuroko tidak termasuk dalam hal itu. Dan Midorima mulai bisa percaya dan lebih mengandalkan rekan tim nya sekarang. Kise berharap mereka bisa berubah, seperti pada awal Kise masuk di klub basket Teikou. Itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat dirindukan Kise. Dimana Akashi selalu peduli dengan anggota timnya. Saat Murasakibara tidak terlalu meninggikan dirinya seperti sekarang. Dan .. Aomine, yang selalu bermain dengan senyum gembira terkembang di wajahnya.

Pemikirannya itu terganggu saat pintu onsen itu terbuka pelan. Tanpa melihat kebelakang pun rasanya Kise sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Kuroko karena tadi ia berkata akan segera menyusul Kise jika ia sudah selesai bergelut dengan pakaiannya.

"Kurokocchi, kau sudah selesai menata pakaianmu ?" tanya Kise. "Cepat sekali."

Tak ada jawaban. Seseorang—yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar daripada Kuroko—tiba-tiba merendamkan tubuhnya dalam air panas itu. Kise sontak menoleh kearah orang itu. Ekspresi kaget tersirat di wajahnya.

"Aominecchi.."

.

.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang Kasamatsu Yukio menyukai Kise Ryouta_?"

Aomine hampir tertawa saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Momoi, kecuali saat ia melihat ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Satsuki," kata Aomine. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda—atau pun berbohong—Dai-chan." Momoi menghela nafasnya. "Kumohon, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, tidakkah kau berpikir Ki-chan sudah cukup tersakiti? Kata-katamu saat di Interhigh dan hari kelulusan sangan menyakitkan, kau tahu."

"Dengar, Satsuki. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak membohongi diriku sendiri." Bantah Aomine. "Lagipula, apa yang aku katakan adalah kenyataan."

"Lalu, mengapa kau berkata kau ingin Ki-chan menjauh darimu ?" tanya Momoi. "Apa kau terlalu takut akan perasaanmu pada Ki-chan sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menjadikannya musuhmu?"

Aomine melirik sahabatnya itu gusar. "Satsuki," desisnya. "Aku sudah cukup muak dengan topik ini."

Momoi menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kasihan. "Dai-chan, jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu nanti," kata Momoi pelan. "Penyesalan hanya akan datang di belakang, Dai-chan. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan Ki-chan jika suatu saat nanti ia berpaling pada kaptennya."

Momoi mulai berjalan melewati Aomine, sebelum ia berhenti untuk menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Kuharap kau akan menyadari perasaanmu sebelum hal itu terjadi."

Momoi benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikiran Aomine. Ia terlalu keras kepala. Aomine bukan tipikal orang yang begitu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia cenderung bersikap acuh, meskipun ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya dalam hatinya. Momoi sudah mengenal sahabatnya itu sejak kecil, dan seperti itulah sifat Aomine. Ia cenderung menyimpan perasaannya dalam hatinya daripada mengungkapkannya pada orang lain.

Dalam sudut pandang Momoi, Aomine terlalu takut bahwa perasaannya pada Kise akan muncul ke permukaan. Ia tidak menyadari hadirnya perasaan itu. Ralat, ia _tidak mau_ menyadari hadirnya perasaan itu. Aomine terlalu angkuh untuk membiarkan perasaan itu menguasai dirinya. Aomine tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia _tidak ingin_ hal itu terjadi.

Meskipun itu artinya harus menyakiti Kise dan dirinya sendiri, tidak apalah..

.

.

a/n:

tadaaa~ terlalu panjang nggak sih._. kepanjangan yak -_-

mungkin ceritanya disini ngebosenin, soalnya saya lebih suka cerita chapter 2 ntar XD

maaf lagi kalo chara nya terlalu OOC, bakal saya perbaikin lagi *bows*

terima kasih untuk reviewnyaaaaaa ! XD terimakasih banyak, review kalian benar-benar berharga XD

anyway, ini balasan reviewnya!

**Kyouko Bondevik**: terima kasih review nya !hmmm, Aoki gak yaaa? Aoki gak yaaa XD lihat aja, kalo aomine nya terlalu nyebelin yaaaaa... aokisekasa hahahahaha

**Chesee-ssu**: bener! episode 25~ aomine nya terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin sih, kasian kise juga sebenernya. tapi kise enak buat disiksa /jahat banget/ xD hehehe, terima kasih review nya anyway !

**Ai Selai Strawberry**: terima kasih review nyaaa ! XD soal ending, itu tergantung aomine dia bakal ngapain XD ngahahahaa

**Fufufu**: terima kasih review nya ! saya coba ya, itu pun kalo aomine mau kerja sama. abisnya dia terlalu gengsi sih T.T

.

.

sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ! review kalian bener-bener nambah semangat loh!

terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fanfic ini ^^

maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya ngebosenin atau OOC atau gak jelas T.T

mind to review ? Review kalian sangat berharga sekali!~


	3. Chapter 2

Keheningan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditangani dengan mudah jika kau sedang berdua dengan—mantan—seseorang yang—pernah—engkau sukai. Setidaknya itu yang sedang ada dipikiran Kise, yang begitu berbeda dengan Aomine. Ia tampak acuh dan santai, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kise," kata Aomine, berusaha memecah keheningan. "Aku bukan orang yang begitu peka, tapi kau sedang menjauhiku, kan?"

Kise melirik Aomine dari sudut matanya. Ia menemukan pemuda itu tidak sedang menatapnya. Untunglah, Kise tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kegugupan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Tunggu, _gugup_ ? Dengan Aomine ? Apa ...

"Bukankah Aominecchi yang memintaku untuk menjauh?" Kise bertanya balik.

"Hah?" Aomine sontak menoleh pada Kise. "Sejak kapan aku memintamu untuk menjauh?"

"Aominecchi sudah lupa, ya," kata Kise tanpa menoleh. "Saat hari kelulusan Teikou kau berkata seperti itu-ssu." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga ke pipinya.

Kise takut jika ia bertatap wajah dengan Aomine maka ia akan kehilangan kata-kata. Sekuat apa pun Kise mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaannya itu, ia tak akan bisa. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi ia merasa...gugup. Sangat gugup hingga tangannya bergetar. Jika ia tidak sedang berendam, mungkin Aomine akan menyadari hal itu.

Berbicara soal berendam, ini bukan tempat dan posisi yang bagus untuk berbicara berdua dengan Aomine. Kise cukup sadar tentang hal itu. Oleh karena itulah ia menyembunyikan rona merah yang tergambar di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjauh, kau ini tuli, ya?" kata Aomine. "Aku hanya berkata padamu untuk tidak masuk ke Touou."

Mendengar kata Aomine, Kise langsung menaikkan wajahnya. "Tapi Aominecchi berkata bahwa aku ini menyusahkan dan kau tidak mau bermain denganku," kata Kise. "Bukankah itu sama saja kau ingin aku menjauh?"

Aomine berdecak keras. "Dengar, sepertinya kau salah memahami ucapanku," kata Aomine. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk Touou karena aku tidak ingin kau bergantung padaku secara terus menerus."

Kise tercengang ketika ia mendengar hal itu keluar dari bibir Aomine. Ia membiarkan keheningan mengelilingi mereka, ia tak mampu membalas ucapan Aomine. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Kata-kata Aomine sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tanpa perlu dibalas oleh Kise.

Kise menoleh, menatap Aomine selama beberapa detik untuk mengamatinya. Kise berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam kalimat Aomine barusan, tapi ia tidak memperoleh hasil apa pun. Aomine tampak begitu tenang, tak ada kebohongan dalam mimik wajahnya.

Kise menyadari ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Aomine. Aomine yang ditemuinya sebelum ini tak sedikit pun terlihat seperti ini. Meskipun perubahannya tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi Kise sadar akan hal itu.

"Aominecchi," panggil Kise perlahan. "Kau sudah sedikit berubah, ya."

Aomine hanya melirik Kise dari sudut matanya. Ia merendam tubuhnya lebih dalam di air panas itu.

"Kurasa, kalah dari Kurokocchi tidak seburuk yang kukira." Kata Kise.

Aomine terkekeh pelan. Kise benar. "Tetsu tidak selemah yang dulu," kata Aomine. "Meskipun aku tidak mau mengakui bahwa cahayanya _sekarang_ lebih terang daripada yang _dulu_."

Kise tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang bahkan tidak akan disadari oleh Aomine. Aomine benar-benar sudah mulai berubah.

"Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali Tetsu bertanding," kata Aomine. "Ia terjatuh, lalu hidungnya berdarah, bahkan Akashi pun—"

"Aku dengar itu, Aomine-kun." Suara seseorang dibelakang mengagetkan Kise dan Aomine.

Kuroko berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah polos dan tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan ia tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kise.

"Baru saja," jawab Kuroko jujur. "Kukira tidak ada Aomine-kun disini."

"Oi, Tetsu! Setidaknya beri sinyal kalau kau ingin masuk!" Aomine mendengus, ia menatap Kuroko yang sedang melempar ekspresi datar padanya. Rasanya ingin sekali Aomine merobek ekspresi itu dari wajah Kuroko.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mendengarnya." Kata Kuroko.

"Ternyata hawa keberadaan Kurokocchi memang tidak begitu terdeteksi, ya." Kise menghela nafasnya, yang membuat Kuroko segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Kise-kun," kata Kuroko. "Kagami-kun memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Ia ingin Kise-kun segera menemuinya di dapur. Kurasa ia butuh sedikit bantuan."

Kise mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise untuk menatap Aomine.

"Lalu, Aomine-kun," panggil Kuroko. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu rencanamu."

Aomine hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah ucapan Kuroko, tapi pria kecil itu sudah menghilang, meninggalkan kedua orang temannya itu dalam onsen. Kise melirik Aomine yang berdecak keras, sambil berusaha memahami ucapan Kuroko tadi.

_Rencana_ ?

.

.

"Lebih tipis, Kise. Potonganmu terlalu tebal." Kata Kagami.

"Ah," Kise menatap daging yang ada didepannya. Benar kata Kagami, daging itu terlalu tebal. "Baik, Kagamicchi." Kise mengiris daging itu perlahan-lahan kali ini, meskipun agak susah karena diameternya yang terlalu lebar.

Mereka sedang membagi tugas. Kise yang menangani bagian daging dan saus, sementara Kagami bergelut dengan sayuran dan kuah. Tanpa sadar, ia melirik Kagami yang begitu lihai memotong-motong sayuran.

"Kagamicchi, kau sangat cekatan," kata Kise. "Kau ini pintar memasak, ya?

"Tidak juga," jawab Kagami. "Aku tinggal sendirian, jadi aku hanya memasak apa yang aku bisa saja."

"Tapi kau memotong sayuran itu dengan cepat, itu hebat sekali!" Kedua mata Kise sedag terfokus pada daging yang sedang ia iris sekarang, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat Kagami dari sudut matanya.

"Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa di dapur." Jawab Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, kenapa hanya kita berdua yang memasak?" tanya Kise. "Dimana Momocchi dan pelatihmu? Seharusnya mereka yang melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Kagami bergidik. Ia memandang Kise dengan tatapan ngeri. "Mereka itu ... Sangat buruk," gumam Kagami. "Terburuk dari yang terburuk. Masakan mereka rasanya jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk."

"Ah," Kise kini sama ngerinya dengan Kagami. Ia baru ingat kalau Momoi benar-benar buruk dalam hal memasak. Ia bisa-bisa mencampurkan bubuk kopi sebagai merica dan garam sebagai gula. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat Kise merinding akan rasa masakannya jika mereka yang membuatya. Kise tentunya tidak ingin mati muda. "Kau benar, aku baru ingat."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meminta bantuanmu," kata Kagami. "Tapi aku terpaksa. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jika mengingat selera anggota Seirin jelasnya berbeda dengan _mereka_. Lagipula, sepertinya kau orang yang cocok untuk hal seperti ini."

Kise tidak menatap Kagami—ataupun meliriknya. Tapi Kise tersenyum. Kagami memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah untuk meminta bantuan seseorang, karena wataknya hampir-hampir seperti Aomine. Hal itu membuat Kise sedikit senang karena Kagami mempercayainya daripada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise yang kedua tangannya masih bergelut dengan daging.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Kagami. "Bisa-bisa ia membakar dapur ini karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan api di kompor."

"Bagaimana dengan Midorimacchi?" goda Kise. "Kulihat kalian bersosialisasi dengan baik."

Kagami terlihat gusar selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia terdiam. Seringai jahat terlihat dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hah," kata Kagami. "Akan kubuat kacamata sialan itu menikmati hidangan ini hingga ke tulang."

"Kagamicchi, kau seram sekali." Gumam Kise.

Dapur itu kini terlihat menyeramkan dengan Kagami yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk memasak hidangan spesial untuk Midorima. Kise yang berusaha menghentikan hal itu hanya membuat Kagami semakin menggila, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Toh kagami hanya memasukkan serbuk merica dan cabai dalam supnya.

Kise dan Kagami beriringan membawa hidangan itu ke ruang makan, menatanya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapi. Kise menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dari hidangan mereka. Tidak ada nasi diatas meja makan itu.

"Kagamicchi," panggil Kise. "Apa kita lupa memasak nasi?"

"Ah, soal itu..." Kagami menggaruk pipinya, melirik ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya nasinya sudah matang, tapi pelatih tidak memperbolehkan untuk menyiapkannya."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Kise. "Kurasa Momocchi ada hubungannya dengan hal ini."

"Entahlah," kata Kagami. "Tapi kurasa kita harus memanggil yang lainnya. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam."

.

.

Aomine sedang bersantai di ruangannya, membolak-balik majalah Horikita Mai edisi terbaru. Tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar itu. Midorima sedang berendam di onsen, sedangkan Kagami jelas-jelas sedang memasak di dapur bersama Kise.

Berbicara soal Kise, sebenarnya Aomine ingin meminta maaf atas cedera kakinya yang terlihat parah itu. Tetapi saat ia sadar bahwa Haizaki juga ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, ia menelan lagi kata-kata yang sudah ada di lidahnya itu. Ia sudah memukul Haizaki untuk Kise, jadi tidak masalah, bukan?

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Disisi lain, bukankah Aomine seharusnya juga memukul dirinya sendiri atas perilakunya pada Kise ?

Kise sudah melewati berbagai masa sulit. Mulai dari pertandingan melawannya, Haizaki, atau bahkan Seirin. Ditambah lagi dengan masa rehabilitasi kakinya. Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu dilarang mengikuti latihan berat.

Aomine masih teringat saat Kise tidak bisa berdiri dan harus ditopang oleh Kasamatsu. Saat Kise melawan Aomine. Saat kata-kata Aomine dengan kejamnya menusuk Kise, meskipun ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Kise sudah mempunyai anggota tim yang begitu peduli dengannya, jadi untuk apa Aomine peduli? Aomine tidak memiliki hubungan yang kuat bagi Kise sekarang. Hanya sebatas _mantan rekan_ saat di Teikou.

Aomine tidak lagi terfokus pada majalahnya itu. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Aomine merebahkan majalah itu pada wajahnya, bermaksud menghalangi pandangannya dengan majalah itu sehingga ia tertidur.

Sebelum ia sempat menutup matanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Aomine," suara Midorima. "Saatnya makan malam. Aku tahu kau belum tertidur." Midorima menutup pintu itu tanpa repot-repot mengusik Aomine.

Ah benar, makan malam. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu.

Ia menaruh majalahnya sembarangan, mungkin ia akan melihatnya lagi setelah makan malam.

Aomine beranjak malas dari kamarnya ke ruang makan. Ia disambut oleh beberapa pasang mata yang meliriknya sekilas. Mereka tampak sedang berbincang-bincang, tapi Aomine bahkan tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Midorima duduk di ujung, disebelahnya ada Murasakibara, dan Momoi. Diseberang mereka ada Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Riko yang duduk berdampingan. Akashi terlihat duduk di kursi utama—yang terlihat seperti seorang kepala keluarga kalau saja dia tidak pendek—dan Aomine bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

Aomine memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Momoi karena kursi diseberangnya sudah jelas diisi dengan pemain Seirin. Tapi ada yang kurang dari mereka. Aomine melirik kedepan dan kesamping perlahan-lahan, tidak mau kelihatan mencurigakan. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kagami dan Kise tidak ada disana.

"Hei, Riko," panggil Kiyoshi. "Aku tidak melihat Kagami. Kemana dia?"

"Berbicara soal itu, aku juga tidak melihat Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Ah, aku menyuruh Ki-chan dan Kagamin untuk membeli minuman tadi." Momoi tersenyum menatap Kuroko dan Kiyoshi.

"Ahhh, aku lapar sekali." Suara Murasakibara akan terdengar seperti rengekan kalau saja ia tidak sedang mengunyah sebatang pocky.

"Kurasa kita bisa makan terlebih dulu, mereka tidak akan keberatan." kata Riko. "Lagipula, mereka lama sekali. Ini sudah hampir 20 menit."

"Baiklah," Murasakibara menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya perlahan. "Ittadakimasu."

Yang lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Murasakibara. Kecuali Akashi, yang sedari tadi menatap aneh nasi diatas mejanya itu.

Aomine mengambil daging yang yang dilumuri saus hangat. Asap tipis terlihat di udara saat Aomine hendak meniup daging itu. Baunya sedap sekali.

Meja terasa bergetar saat Aomine mengunyah daging itu. Ia melihat kearah Hyuuga yang sedang susah payah menelan makanan yang barusan dikunyahnya. Sementara Kiyoshi menahan sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak memuntahkan makanannya. Sepertinya hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Midorima. Ia terlihat membatu.

"Hei," Murasakibara mengangkat mangkuknya. "Nasi ini terasa asam dan pahit." Ekspresinya datar, tapi ia tampak tetap mengunyah nasi itu.

Aomine menatap semangkuk nasi yang ada didepannya, lalu ia mencicipinya.

**_Hmph_**.

Aomine langsung menelan nasi itu, ia bahkan tidak ingin mengunyahnya. Benar kata Murasakibara, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Ini perusakan cita rasa makanan." Kata Midorima.

"Satsuki," Aomine menoleh kearah Momoi, yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Ah, Dai-chan jahat sekali," kata Momoi. "Nasiku terasa seperti biasanya, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Ia tersenyum kearah Aomine.

"Tidak," kata Kuroko. "Rasanya benar-benar seperti obat."

"Sudahlah," kata Riko. "Habiskan saja. Kita tidak boleh membuang makanan." Dia tersenyum sadis pada anggota Seirin. Hal itu membuat Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga bergidik.

"Nah, semuanya, ayo silahkan." Momoi tersenyum pada semua orang di meja itu.

Aomine menengok ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dia menghela nafas. Semuanya pasti sudah tertata rapi sesuai dengan rencananya. Riko dan Momoi tampak santai-santai saja memakan hidangan mereka, berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Midorima terpaku menatap nasinya. Seakan-akan menganggap nasi itu seperti jamur beracun. Berbeda dengan Murasakibara di sebelahnya, raksasa berambut ungu itu sedang mengunyah nasi itu seperti tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Akashi tidak menyentuh nasi itu sama sekali, sepertinya ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi karena sedari tadi ia memandang mangkuknya itu, ia hanya memakan lauk dan supnya saja. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada Kuroko, ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan daging dan supnya. Lalu Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga—

"Aku selesai," Hyuuga merobohkan kepalanya ke meja makan. "Aku butuh air..." suaranya terdengar sangat tersiksa, atau mungkin karena efek tersedak nasi.

Riko menengok simpati ke arah Hyuuga yang menggeletakkan kepalanya dengan pasrah di atas meja. "Ah, sebenarnya minumannya—"

"Kami.. Pu.. lang .."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di meja makan itu melihat ke arah suara yang memotong ucapan Riko barusan.

"Ki-chan!" Momoi berlari ke arah Kagami yang sedang menggendong Kise di punggungnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Kagamin?"

Nafas Kagami tampak tersengal-sengal. Mungkin dia akan berkeringat jika saja udaranya tidak sedingin ini. Nafasnya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momoi dengan beban seberat Kise di punggungnya dan tas plastik berukuran besar yang berisi minuman kaleng yang ia bawa.

Kise yang ada dibelakang Kagami tampak tenang, dia tersenyum kearah Momoi. "Tidak apa, Momocchi. Ini semua salahku." Kata Kise.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ki-chan?" Momoi terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak sengaja tergelincir di salju saat kami berangkat," kata Kise, memasang senyum bodohnya. "Kakiku terkilir, jadi Kagamicchi menggendongku sepanjang perjalanan hingga kesini lagi."

"Ehhh?! Kakimu terkilir?" Momoi melihat kaki Kise yang cedera. "Ki-chan, kakimu—"

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Momocchi," Kise menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu. "Hanya terkilir biasa, tidak terlalu parah."

_Bohong sekali_. Kagami ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Kise untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.

"Syukurlah, Ki-chan." Momoi menghela nafasnya.

"Midorin," Momoi menoleh pada Midorima yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Kau bisa menangani hal ini, kan?"

"Serahkan padaku-nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

"Baguslah," Momoi tersenyum. "Nah, Ki-chan, Kagamin, kalian makanlah dulu."

"Rasanya aku ingin mati." Kata Kagami diselah-selah nafasnya.

"Kagamicchi, kau masih hidup, tahu!" Kise tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kagami yang sedang bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya. Kagami mungkin akan melakukan aksi protes jika saja nafasnya tidak sedang berderu seperti itu. Rasanya sesak sekali. Dan Kise sangat berat sekali. Ditambah lagi jarak dari penginapan ke toko itu tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Aomine yang melihat pemandangan seperti itu –entah mengapa—mulai kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Aku selesai." Semuanya menatap Aomine seketika.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu, mengabaikan tatapan yang dilemparkan seisi ruangan itu padanya. Aomine melirik Kise sesaat saat ia berjalan melewati mereka. Dan Kise sadar akan hal itu.

"Aominecchi .." gumam Kise.

Momoi tersenyum lemah kearah Kise. Ia jadi merasa iba melihat Kise. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ki-chan," Momoi menepuk-nepuk lengan Kise. "Dai-chan memang terkadang seperti itu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tapi jangan khawatir, ia pasti akan merasa lebih baik nanti."

Kise membalas senyuman Momoi tanpa berkata apapun, dia hanya mengangguk.

Kise menepuk pundak Kagami. "Kagamicchi, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang."

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan hal itu dari tadi, Kise." Kagami menurunkan Kise perlahan-lahan, mengingat kakinya yang sedang cedera parah itu barusan terkilir.

Momoi mengambil tas plastik itu dari Kise. "Nah, semuanya. Ini minuman kalian." Momoi membagikan minuman kaleng itu.

Hyuuga yang awalnya senang karena mendapat minuman setelah memakan nasi pahit itu mulai kehilangan rasa senangnya.

"Apa-apaan ..." gumam Hyuuga saat melihat minuman kaleng itu.

Minuman kaleng itu adalah sebuah jus. Jus yang terdiri dari brokoli, wortel, jeruk, kacang merah, bayam, dengan ekstrak telur dan gandum. Dengan tulisan 'Zero Sugar' yang melekat pada kaleng itu.

Akashi membuka minuman kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya. Bagi Akashi, mungkin hal ini sudah biasa karena ia diharuskan meminum jus sayur dan buah ketika ia dirumahnya. Tapi bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan sayur seperti yang lainnya, hal itu mungkin dianggap sebagai lelucon.

"Nah, silahkan," kata Riko. "Itu minuman spesial dari kami."

.

.

"Kau terlalu bodoh jika kau berpikir kami akan percaya dengan kata-katamu." Midorima mengompres kaki Kise yang cedera—dengan es batu yang telah diremukkan di dalam plastik dan dibalut oleh handuk. Kakinya sedikit memar dan terdapat bercak merah disana. "Apanya yang 'terkilir biasa'."

Midorima menekan pergelangan Kise perlahan, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Sudah kuduga." Midorima menatap tajam kearah pergelangan kaki Kise.

Midorima tahu kedua kaki Kise sedang cedera karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya di beberapa pertandingan. Dan cederanya belum sembuh total, bahkan Kise seharusnya masih dalam masa rehabilitasi. Ia tahu Kise memiliki alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan soal kakinya yang cedera. Dan untuk soal ini, Midorima tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko menatap Kise yang kakinya sedang dibalut oleh Midorima. "Kenapa kau berbohong tadi?"

"Ini hanya cedera kecil, Kurokocchi," Kise tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang."

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu pun aku bisa tahu kalau itu bukan cedera kecil, Kise-kun."

"Kise," Midorima melirik temannya itu dari sudut matanya. "Aku bukan dokter, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti tentang cederamu. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak memaksa kakimu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas."

Kise tidak membalas ucapan Midorima. Ia tahu Midorima benar, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin berhenti bermain basket ataupun membolos latihan hanya karena kondisi kakinya. Ia tetap berlatih dirumahnya—karena pelatihnya, Kasamatsu, dan rekan timnya yang lain tidak akan membiarkannya ikut berlatih disekolah.

Midorima mengoleskan krim dingin pada pergelangan kaki Kise. "Ini bisa membantu mengurangi memar dan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakimu." Kata Midorima. "Setidaknya untuk sementara." Ia berdiri, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kise.

"Satu hal lagi," Midorima berhenti sebelum ia keluar dari pintu itu. "Jangan melakukan tindakan ceroboh—dalam hal apapun."

Dengan itu Midorima menutup pintu itu.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko berdiri. "Aku berjanji pada Kagami-kun untuk membantunya mencuci piring. Jadi aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-ssu." Kise tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa datang pada Midorima-kun atau Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum, lalu dia berjalan melewati Kise.

"Aku meragukan hal itu." Gumam Kise, tapi sepertinya Kuroko sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Ia menghela nafas. Kuroko memang tidak terlalu mencolok keberadaannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kapan Kuroko melewati pintu ruangannya.

Kise merasa ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kedinginan, sangat dingin. Ia menyentuh lehernya dengan punggung tangannya, lehernya terasa hangat. Aneh sekali, padahal ia merasa kedinginan.

Kise mengabaikan hal itu dan membuka ponselnya. Ada 2 pesan yang belum terbuka terpampang di layar ponselnya. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia belum membalas pesan Kasamatsu sedari tadi karena ia terlalu sibuk, bahkan ia sampai lupa mengecek ponsenya itu.

Ia membuka pesan pertama,

**_From: Kasamatsu-senpai_**

**_Aku baik-baik saja, kondisi ayahku juga mulai stabil. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? _**

Pesan kedua,

**_From: Kasamatsu-senpai_**

**_Kise .. Aku tahu kau belum sepenuhnya melupakan Aomine, dan aku tidak berharap hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa jika kau ingin melampiaskan sesuatu, aku akan berada disini. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kau tahu. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak untuk khawatir padamu. Tetapi terkadang kau bisa bertindak terlalu ceroboh, dan itu sudah membuatku cukup khawatir padamu. Beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu,Kise. Aku bersedia mendengarkanmu._**

Ia tidak tau harus menangis atau tersenyum saat Kasamatsu mengirim seperti itu padanya. Ia senang karena Kasamatsu begitu peduli padanya, tetapi disisi lain, ia terluka karena Kasamatsu berkata seperti itu. Kise tidak ingin Kasamatsu berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sebagai pengalihan karena ia tidak dapat meraih Aomine. Tidak. Kise tidak seperti itu. Kise sangat menghormati Kasamatsu, baik sebagai senior, maupun kapten. Ia berusaha untuk lebih memandang Kasamatsu, dan itu berhasil—sedikit berhasil. Perlahan-lahan, butiran perasaan Kise tumbuh karena kehadiran Kasamatsu. Meskipun Kise juga tidak yakin bahwa perasaan itu bisa disebut sayang, atau cinta.

Kise tidak membalas pesan itu. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada kontak Kasamatsu, mencoba untuk menghubungi kapten Kaijou itu.

Seseorang diseberang telepon itu mengangkat panggilan Kise.

"Kise?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai," Entah kenapa, Kise tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara Kasamatsu. "Aku—"

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" Kasamatsu memotong ucapan Kise.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingin berbicara tentang hal itu," kata Kise. "Tadi aku membantu Kagamicchi menyiapkan makan malam dan membeli minuman diluar, jadi aku tidak sempat memeriksa ponselku."

"Aku baru saja membaca pesanmu. Kupikir sudah terlambat untuk membalasnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menelponmu saja."

"Lupakan soal itu," kata Kasamatsu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kali ini, untuk sepersekian detik, Kise terdiam. "Tidak. Disini baik-baik saja, kecuali udaranya sangat dingin."

"Kise," suara Kasamatsu terdengar agak keras di telinga Kise. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

Jika Kise berbicara soal kakinya yang terkilir, mungkin Kasamatsu akan menjadi semakin khawatir padanya, dan Kise tidak ingin pikiran Kasamatsu terbebani hanya karena hal itu. "Apa yang membuatku yakin kalau aku berbohong?" Kise tertawa, mencoba menutupi kegugupan dalam suaranya.

"Entahlah," Kasamatsu menjawabnya jujur. "Hanya saja, aku hanya mendapat firasat seperti itu."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh. Aku—"

"Bukankah tadi aku berkata agar kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

Kise hampir lupa kalau Kasamatsu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah dibohongi. Ia tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa Kasamatsu akan percaya padanya dengan mudah? Jika sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau, Kise harus berbicara jujur.

"Benar, aku minta maaf soal itu," kata Kise. "Kakiku terkilir, hanya cedera kecil. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Kaki kirimu." Kata Kasamatsu, memotong ucapan Kise.

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Ini hanya cedera kecil," Kise berusaha meyakinkan Kasamatsu. "Lagipula, Midorimacchi sudah menangani cederaku."

"Aku sedang tidak berada disana, jadi mungkin aku tidak tahu seberapa ringan cederamu itu," Sarkasme. "Aku percaya padamu, Kise. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Hening. Kise terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa saat Kasamatsu berkata seperti itu, ia merasa sangat tenang. "Ya .." Senyum kecil perlahan terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Kise?" Kasamatsu mengalihkan topik mereka. "Ini sudah larut malam."

"Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur karena masih terbayang dengan rasa makan malam tadi," jawab Kise jujur. Ia jadi teringat dengan Kagami. Kagami harus menghabiskan seluruh sisa makan malam—karena Riko dan Momoi mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. "Kasamatsu-senpai sendiri juga belum tidur, ada apa?"

"Aku menunggu balasan pesanmu," kata Kasamatsu pelan. "Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu karena kau tidak membalas pesanku sedari tadi. Tapi karena sekarang aku mendengar suaramu, aku jadi sedikit tenang."

"Ternyata menelponmu adalah pilihan yang tepat, Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang sekali mendengar suaramu."

Nada suara Kise mengalun lembut di telinga Kasamatsu. Mau tidak mau, ia tersenyum juga mendengar Kise yang berbicara seperti itu. "Bodoh," gumam Kasamatsu.

"Eeehh? Apa barusan kau mengataiku bodoh? Kau jahat sekali Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Kau memang bodoh, tahu," kata Kasamatsu. "Tapi orang bodoh sepertimu bisa-bisanya membuat jantungku bergegup kencang."

DEG.

Kise tercengang.

_Aku juga, Kasamatsu-senpai.. _

Ingin rasanya ia berkata seperti itu, tetapi entah kenapa, hati kecilnya melarangnya. Jantung Kise memang berdegup kencang saat Kasamatsu bersamanya. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Ia tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu.

"Kise?"

Sebelum Kise sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Kasamatsu, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Kasamatsu-senpai," kata Kise. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku."

"Baiklah," kata Kasamatsu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kise."

Kise tersenyum. "Kau juga, senpai."

Biiip. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Kise. Untunglah ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kasamatsu saat itu, jadi .. Ia melarikan diri, untuk sementara.

Kise membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Momoi berdiri didepan pintunya. "Momocchi? Ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku, Ki-chan," kata Momoi, ia menarik tangan Kise. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamanya ?!" teriak Hyuuga sambil menunjuk Kiyoshi.

"Karena Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun belum kembali," kata Riko. "Lalu, Teppei juga sedang cedera. Jadi tidak mungkin dia kubiarkan berkeliaran sendirian."

"Mohon bantuannya, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Hyuuga sambil tersenyum.

"Berisik!"

"Sacchin," panggil Murasakibara, dengan mulut yang dipenuhi Maiubo. "Kenapa mereka juga berpasangan?" ia menunjuk Aomine dan Kise, yang sama-sama terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Oh itu," Momoi mendekati Murasakibara. "Ki-chan sedang cedera, dan kurasa Dai-chan orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginya." Bisik Momoi. Sebenarnya, ini adalah bagian dari rencana Momoi.

Mereka sedang diberi latihan khusus oleh Riko, seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu. Mereka semua harus mendaki bukit sampai ke puncaknya. Bukit itu tidak terlalu curam. Jarak ke puncaknya hanya sekitar 2 km. Terdapat beberapa jalan untuk menuju puncak bukit itu, meskipun agak licin karena salju.

Hal itu bertujuan agar otot-otot tubuh mereka tidak terlalu kaku sesudah liburan selesai. Lagipula, liburan ini tidak hanya tentang berlibur saja, tentu saja sudah ada beberapa _acara_ yang telah disusun oleh Momoi dan Riko.

Momoi dan Riko telah menyediakan peralatan kemah mereka, yang harus dibawa secara sama rata. Mereka membagi rute perjalanan menjadi 6 bagian. Rute-rute itu dipilih secara khusus oleh Momoi karena itu memang jalur yang paling aman untuk dilewati pejalan kaki. Ia telah memberi peta untuk masing-masing rute agar mereka tidak tersesat.

"Nah, kalian pergilah duluan," kata Riko. "Kami akan menunggu Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun."

Yang pertama meninggalkan tempat adalah Hyuuga, yang diikuti oleh Kiyoshi dibelakangnya. Diikuti oleh Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara yang berlawanan arah satu sama lain.

Kise menatap Aomine yang berjalan terlebih dulu didepannya. Kise tidak terlalu memperhatikan kecanggungan yang ada di udara sekitarnya. Ia lebih berfokus tentang bagaimana ia bisa menaiki bukit itu dengan selamat.

Kakinya sedang cedera, mungkin tidak terlalu parah karena Midorima memberinya penghilang rasa sakit tadi. Tapi tetap saja, 2 km bukanlah jarak yang dekat, apalagi Kise harus berjalan menanjak. Satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak jatuh mungkin hanya berpegang pada pohon-pohon di sekitarnya—atau berpegangan pada Aomine.

Meskipun jarak antar satu rute dan rute lainnya cukup jauh, tapi Kise masih bisa melihat pendar-pendar cahaya lampu senter. Kise jadi berpikir, mungkin Akashi tidak memerlukan peta untuk sampai ke puncak. Matanya dapat digunakan untuk hal seperti ini, jadi ia tidak akan mungkin tersesat.

Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Murasakibara. Murasakibara cenderung terlalu santai, bahkan meskipun ia tersesat. Mungkin bukan perkara besar jika Murasakibara tersesat, mereka akan mudah menemukannya karena ukuran tubuhnya y yang terlalu santai. Kise bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mengerti arah peta yang diberikan Momoi.

Kise dan Aomine berjalan mengikuti arah yang ada pada peta. Tapi setelah beberapa lama berjalan, kaki Kise yang terkilir terasa nyeri. Efek krim yang dioleskan Midorima sepertinya telah habis. Kakinya terasa lebih kaku daripada yang sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia sudah cukup lama berjalan dan semakin lama jalan yang ia lewati terasa semakin menanjak. Hal itu diperburuk dengan tubuhnya yang semakin terasa dingin.

"Kurasa kita masih jauh," kata Aomine tiba-tiba. "Bahkan puncaknya saja tidak kelihatan dari sini."

Kise mendongak keatas, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai terasa di pergelangan kakinya. Ia hanya melihat pepohonan yang membentang luas dan dipenuhi oleh butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun dari langit.

"Salju sudah mulai turun," gumam Kise. "Apa Midorimacchi mengatakan sesuatu tentang cuaca malam ini?"

"Tidak akan ada badai salju malam ini, tapi kurasa salju kecil juga sama berbahayanya jika kita mendaki bukit seperti ini."

"Momocchi aneh-aneh saja-ssu." Kise menghela nafasnya.

"Otaknya memang dipenuhi oleh hal yang aneh dari dulu," Aomine tetap berjalan kedepan, ia bahkan tidak menengok sedikitpun. "Aku tidak percaya ia mengajak Seirin kemari."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," kata Kise. "Aku senang mereka disini. Lagipula, semakin ramai maka semakin menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan apanya," bantah Aomine. "Kagami itu berisik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menendangnya keluar dari kamar."

"Kagamicchi sebenarnya baik, meskipun wajahnya sedikit menakutkan."

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Kagami." Aomine menoleh kearah Kise, menatap pemuda yang berjalan dibelakangnya itu dari sudut matanya.

"Apa?" Kise terkejut. "Aominecchi, kau terlalu banyak menghayal. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Kagamicchi."

"Lupakan," Aomine memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Sejujurnya ia menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata sesuatu seperti itu tanpa berpikir ? Sudahlah, toh Aomine memang bodoh. Aomine beruntung Kise tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapannya itu.

_Tunggu dulu, memang apa maksud dari ucapannya_ ?

Aomine tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tetap berjalan menaiki bukit itu.

Aomine mengutuk dirinya keras-keras dalam kepalanya. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya, ia bahkan tidak sempat memprosesnya. Aomine sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu sendiri. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, tetapi sesuatu dalam hatinya menyuruhnya agar berkata seperti itu. Tidak biasanya ia membiarkan hatinya bicara.

_Apa? Hatinya ?_

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Diam! Diam!_

Saat ia melihat Kise yang berada di punggung Kagami saat di ruang makan, entah kenapa dadanya terasa berat. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan itu membuatnya lebih jengkel lagi. Aomine berspekulasi bahwa itu adalah efek dari makanan tidak jelas yang disiapkan oleh Momoi dan Riko. Karena seperti biasa, ia tidak ingin menyadari perasaan itu. Perasaan yang selalu menyelimutinya dalam kabut tipis selama ini.

Aomine mendongak keatas, menatap pepohonan yang semakin menipis jumlahnya. Aomine dapat melihat puncak bukit itu dari kejauhan. Ada asap tipis yang terlihat di atas, mungkin sudah ada yang sudah sampai disana.

Aomine menatap Kise dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu sedang bersusah payah untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa semakin nyeri itu. Bahkan dari melihat sekilas pun Aomine tahu kalau cedera Kise sudah cukup parah.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Aomine.

Kise menatapnya. "Hanya perkara kecil."

Saat Kise menatapnya, Aomine tahu kalau itu bukanlah hal kecil. Wajah Kise memerah, kepulan asap terlihat diudara saat dia berbicara.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Aomine. "Sebuah cedera kecil tidak akan membuat Kagami menggendongmu hingga kembali ke penginapan."

"Sebuah cedera kecil juga tidak akan membuatmu berjalan terseok-seok seperti itu," tukasnya. "Apa kau selalu memaksakannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa," jawab Kise. "Aku menghindari tumpukan salju agar tidak tergelincir lagi, Aominecchi."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu di mataku."

Kise hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, ia tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Aomine. Kakinya terasa lebih kaku dan sukar digerakkan lagi, jadi ia hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ditambah lagi, udara dingin dan salju yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Kise tidak bisa berpikir untuk membalas ucapan Aomine, ataupun untuk sekedar berbohong.

Yang Kise tahu, pandangannya sudah mulai berputar, kakinya semakin terasa nyeri, dan nafasnya kian berderu. Ia berusaha berjalan menyusul Aomine yang ada di depannya, tapi kakinya tidak mau mendengarkannya.

_Bergeraklah kaki bodoh_! Kutuknya dalam hati.

Kise hampir menangis karena ia terlihat begitu lemah di mata Aomine. Kenapa ia harus bersama dengan Aomine disaat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus Aomine yang melihat sisi lemahnya. Jika saja ia lebih kuat, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin saja ia tidak akan memandang orang yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Ini semua salah Kise. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu bodoh—

"Bodoh," Aomine tiba-tiba menepuk kepala Kise. "Kau pikir aku akan termakan dengan tipuan seperti itu?"

Aomine berbalik, lalu ia mengangkat Kise dan menempatkannya di punggungnya.

_Eh ? _

Kise mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Apa Aomine sedang ... menggendongnya? Ia menepuk pundak Aomine, lalu menyadari bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sedang membawanya di punggungnya.

"Aominecchi, tolong turunkan aku," kata Kise. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Tidak apa-apa apanya," tukasnya. "Kau ini berjalan seperti orang tua, lalu, wajahmu juga memerah. Kau sedang demam, kan?

Saat Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Aomine pun mengerti bahwa Kise tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia memang sedang sakit.

Dan Kise menyerah. Ia memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia teringat Midorima yang melarangnya melakukan tindakan ceroboh. Mungkin Midorima akan menceramahinya habis-habisan karena Kise akan menyusahkannya setelah ini. Tapi sepertinya Kise lebih berhutang budi pada Aomine yang membawa perlengkapan kemah sambil menggendong Kise.

"Aominecchi.." panggil Kise dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hmm ?"

Ia menumpukan dagunya di pundak Aomine. "Maafkan aku." gumamnya lirih.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf ?" tanya Aomine.

"Karena aku menyusahkanmu," suaranya bertambah pelan seiring ia berbicara. "Dan karena aku begitu lemah."

"Jangan meminta maaf, dasar bodoh." Kata Aomine.

Kise hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sekarang. Selama sesaat, Kise merasa Aomine telah kembali seperti yang dulu. Aomine yang dijumpainya di Teikou dulu.

Degupan jantung Aomine pun tidak bisa setenang biasanya. Kise berada dipunggungnya dan nafasnya berderu di leher Aomine. Nafas Kise terasa panas di lehernya. Hal itu membuat Aomine begitu gugup karena berada sedekat itu dengan Kise. Bahkan tidak ada jarak pada tubuh mereka.

Aomine berusaha menenangkan jantungnya itu, yang berakhir sia-sia karena semakin lama, jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang sesuai dengan deruan nafas Kise. Untuk sementara ini, Aomine telah membiarkan perasaannya menguasai dirinya. Walau ia pun juga tidak menyadari apa sesungguhnya perasaan itu.

Aomine melirik Kise. Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine. Wajahnya masih memerah, dan hembusan nafasnya menjadi semakin panas.

Tetapi, jika dilihat sedekat ini, wajah Kise jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aomine tersenyum tipis, secara tidak sengaja.

_Untuk apa ia tersenyum?_

Terlebih lagi ...

Aomine berhenti sejenak, lalu ia menekan dadanya, mencoba menormalkan sistem kerja jantungnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Mido-chin, apa kita tersesat?"

"Tidak," jawab Midorima enteng.

Murasakibara menatap peta yang ada di tangannya. "Tapi aku seharusnya tidak lewat sini." Katanya.

"Itu semua salahmu, karena kau memotong jalur rute seenaknya." Kata Midorima.

"Benarkah?" tanya Murasakibara malas. "Tapi peta Sacchin berkata seperti itu. Tunggu, petanya terbalik." Ia membolak-balik posisi peta itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa membaca arah peta itu!" tukas Midorima.

"Sungguh?" Murasakibara menatap Midorima yang kepalanya hampir terbakar karena harus mengurus seekor raksasa beruang ungu yang tersesat. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah, ia terus-terusan mengunyah Maiubo sejak tadi.

Midorima menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat pendeteksi. Layar alat itu menunjukkan arah dari sebuah titik yang berkedip-kedip.

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kita kearah sana."

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku memasang alat pelacak pada mantel Akashi," kata Midorima. "Kita bisa menemukannya dengan ini."

"Ah, Mido-chin pintar sekali~"

.

.

a/n:

Jadi .. endingnya gak jelas. Ahahaha XD

Haloooo ! kita ketemu lagi ! apdetnya lama banget yah ? maaf ..

Hal itu dikarenakan adanya UAS, remidial, rapotan, dan acara libur sekolah ^^

Readers pada liburan ke mana ? Sekolah saya ke jogja 3 hari XD jadi maaf kalau lama apdetnya..

Ceritanya tambah gak jelas ya ? aduh, maaf yah efek liburan T.T /eh /apa hubungannya

Seperti biasa, maafkan saya kalau ada typo/kesalahan. .

Kritik/saran sangat diterima sekali ^^

Mind to review ? *kedip-kedip*

anyway, ini balasan reviewnya:

**xxx**: terimakasih ! kasamatsu emang keren kok XD here's an update~ semoga suka yak T.T

**Ai Selai Strawberry**: terimakasih ! hmmmmm, kise belom jadian sama kasamatsu kok xD aominenya masih gengsi mau ngapa"in /eh XD ini apdetnya~ semoga suka yah T.T

**Kiwok**: terimakasih XD aomine sebenernya gak mau ngakuin perasaannya ke kise sih T.T jangan kagami ntar kasihan kuroko /eh XD sudah di apdet, enjoy yak T.T

**Chesee-ssu**: sebenernya aomine mau godain, tapi gengsi gitu hahahaahaha XD kalo si aomine dibikin sakit hati, paling juga gak kerasa, akhirnya nggak diakuin T.T pekok sih dia /eh /digebukin kasamatsu emang sayang banget sama kise, tapi liat aja kise bisa muv on ato enggak XD /eh /eh terimakasih, btw! ini apdetnya, semoga suka T.T

sekali lagi, _**Mind to Review**_ ? saya paling suka kalo ada review sih, jadi semangat XD


	4. Chapter 3

Yang pertama kali dilihat Kise saat ia membuka matanya adalah Momoi yang sedang memandangnya dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Momocchi?" pandangan Kise masih sedikit berputar. Dan ia merasa sangat asing dengan keberadaannya sekarang. "Dimana .."

"Kau ada didalam tenda, Ki-chan," Momoi menyentuh dahi Kise dengan telapak tangannya. "Kemarin demam mu tinggi sekali. Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya sekarang sudah menurun."

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Kise menatap Momoi, tapi gadis itu malah menatapnya seolah-oleh ia terkejut.

"Kau tidak ingat apa pun?"

"Samar-samar," Kise memijat kepalanya. "Terakhir yang kuingat, pandanganku berputar, lalu aku tertidur di punggung Aominecchi ... bukan?" tanya Kise, suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Lebih tepatnya kau pingsan," kata Momoi. "Kau tak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam, Ki-chan."

"Benarkah?" Kise sontak terbangun, tapi kepalanya yang terasa berat membuatnya jatuh terhuyung-huyung ke matras tipis yang ia tiduri sejak kemarin.

"Ki-chan, jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu," kata Momoi. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Saat Momoi keluar, Kise menyadari sesuatu. Ia merogoh mantel dan celananya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan ponselnya. Kise terbangun, mengesampingkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu. Ia mencari ponselnya didalam tenda, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Ia berkata pada Kasamatsu untuk menghubunginya lagi nanti. Kise merasa tidak enak hati pada kaptennya itu, karena ia yakin bahwa Kasamatsu tengah khawatir padanya. Tapi sebenarnya, mengapa Kise begitu memaksakan diri untuk selalu mengabari Kasamatsu? Bukankah ia tidak harus melakukan hal itu?

"Kau mencari ini?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Kise dari belakangnya.

Kise sontak menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. "Aominecchi.."

Aomine memberikan ponsel yang ada pada genggamannya itu pada Kise. "Ponselmu terjatuh saat kami mencoba memindahkanmu kedalam tenda." katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kata Kise.

"Mungkin kau ingin mengeceknya," kata Aomine, ia meneguk isi cangkir yang ia bawa. "Ponselmu tidak berhenti berdering sejak kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Saat mendengar itu, Kise cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya itu. 23 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kasamatsu. Ternyata benar, Kasamatsu memang tengah khawatir padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghubunginya sekarang, tidak didepan Aomine yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Telepon dari kaptenku, dan mungkin juga pesan dari penggemarku," kata Kise. "Aku akan membalasnya nanti."

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya sekarang?" tanya Aomine. "Mungkin saja kaptenmu itu sedang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kise merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan nada Aomine. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa itu, atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kurasa aku bisa membalasnya saat kita di penginapan nanti," Kise memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Momocchi?"

"Satsuki sedang membantu Kagami," kata Aomine. "Kuharap mereka tidak membakar seisi bukit ini."

"Aku akan membantu mereka."

Kise hendak bangkit untuk berdiri sebelum Aomine menepuk bahunya dan mendorongnya untuk kembali duduk.

"Kau itu sedang sakit, bodoh," Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Kise sebelumnya. Tatapan Aomine yang barusan dilemparkan padanya itu terasa begitu.. hangat. Meskipun ia menyembunyikannya dengan suaranya yang sama sekali tidak hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin virus-virusmu masuk kedalam makanan." Tambahnya cepat-cepat. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Kise.

Kise sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Aomine. Apa ini sungguh Aomine ? Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kise, tetapi Aomine terlihat lebih dewasa daripada yang sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak secara total, tapi ada beberapa perubahan dalam dirinya. Dan seharusnya, Kise tidak boleh senang dengan hal itu.

Ia tidak bisa mengutuhkan perasaannya pada Aomine. Ia harus membuang hal itu. Ia tidak boleh kembali memandang Aomine. Tidak boleh.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini ada tangga di balik bukit ini?" tanya Hyuuga.

Riko tersenyum. "Benar sekali."

Saat ini, mereka sedang berjalan menuruni bukit dengan menggunakan tangga yang ada di baliknya. Sebenarnya, Riko dan Momoi memang sengaja membuat mereka melewati rute yang mereka buat.

"Jadi katakan padaku," Dia menatap pelatihnya itu. "Kenapa kau harus membuat kami berjalan menaiki bukit dengan rute yang aneh-aneh sementara kami bisa menaiki tangga ini?" nadanya terdengar seperti tidak terima.

"Karena aku tidak ingin tubuh kalian kaku jika kita hanya sekedar berlibur," kata Riko. "Ini hanya latihan kecil, dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Selain itu, tubuh kalian juga harus dilatih agar terbiasa dengan segala macam cuaca atau iklim."

"Jangan khawatir, Hyuuga-san," kata Momoi. "Nanti malam kita semua akan bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang?" tanya Kagami yang ada didepannya.

"Lho, Kagamin belum tahu?" tanya Momoi, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kagami. "Riko-san, apa kau belum memberitahu mereka?" Momoi menatap Riko.

"Tehee." Pelatih Seirin itu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku lupa mengatakannya, maaf."

"Ternyata begitu ya," Momoi menghela nafasnya. "Jadi, karena sekarang tanggal 24, kita akan mengadakan acara kembang api nanti malam di lapangan yang ada di belakang penginapan. Untuk menyambut datangnya natal."

"Kembang api?" tanya Murasakibara. "Aku tidak punya kembang api. Tapi aku mempunyai sekotak pocky. Apa itu berguna?"

"Kau bisa menyulut api pada pocky-mu," kata Midorima, merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan bodoh Murasakibara. "Lalu kau bisa memakannya."

"Tidak ingin~" kata Murasakibara. "Tapi kau bisa mencobanya, Mido-chin."

"Hari ini posisi Cancer berada pada nomor 1 di Oha Asa," ia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk panda dari saku mantelnya. "Aku membawa barang keberuntunganku."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!" sambar Kagami.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu, kutu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil kutu, hah?!"

Dan begitulah keadaan mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Kebanyakan dari mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang kurang penting, seperti asal usul alis Kagami yang bisa terbelah dua. Yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi Kagami dan langsung beralih ke topik tidak jelas yang lain, seperti legenda Maiubo.

Melewati tangga berkelak-kelok sepanjang 2 km juga menghabiskan tenaga yang cukup banyak meskipun mereka hanya berjalan. Alhasil, saat mereka sudah hampir sampai ke penginapan, mereka terlihat seperti zombi. Zombi dengan rambut yang berwarna-warni.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi tidak ikut-ikutan berbicara, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kise yang berada disebelahnya. Pemuda yang biasanya tampak ceria itu kini raut wajahnya sedikit muram, dan Kuroko tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kise-kun," panggil Kuroko. Tapi Kise tidak menoleh kearahnya, bahkan ia tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. "Kise-kun." Kuroko memanggilnya dengan sedikit keras, tapi sang ace Kaijou itu tetap berjalan tanpa menggubris panggilan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko akhirnya menarik lengan Kise yang membuatnya menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Eh? Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" Kise tersenyum kearahnya, tapi Kuroko tahu senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau terlihat muram," kata Kuroko. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, tidak," ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. "Hanya saja, aku rindu bermain basket. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari diriku jika aku tidak bermain basket, walaupun hanya sehari."

"Momoi-san memiliki lapangan basket didalam penginapannya," kata Kuroko. "Aku melihat Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun sempat berlatih sebentar kemarin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kise.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa tidak apa jika Kise-kun menggunakannya."

"Apa kau tidak ingin bermain, Kurokocchi?"

"Jika aku menemanimu bermain maka aku pasti kalah," kata Kuroko. "Kise-kun bisa mengajak Aomine-kun. Biasanya kalian selalu bermain one on one, bukan?"

"Kurasa aku tidak sedang tidak ingin bermain one on one." kata Kise, yang tentu saja sebuah kebohongan.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa bermain basket bersama-sama." kata Kuroko.

"Ide yang bagus, Kurokocchi." Kise mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kita akan bermain basket!" seru Kagami.

Kise tersentak, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya itu. "Kagamicchi? Sejak kapan kau ada dibelakangku?"

"Aku dibelakangmu sejak tadi. Kau masih linglung, ya?" Kagami mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Kise.

"Hentikan-ssu!" Kise menepis tangan Kagami.

"Aku lihat sedari tadi kau tidak berbicara," kata Kagami. "Apa kau masih demam?" Kagami refleks menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kise, yang mendapat lirikan tajam dari Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal itu." Kuroko yang meyadari lirikan yang dilempar oleh Aomine langsung menarik tangan Kagami dari dahi Kise.

"He? Kenapa?" Kagami memasang wajah bodohnya. Atau mungkin dia tidak peka dan memang bodoh.

"Karena—"

"Kise?"

Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar memotong ucapan Kuroko. Semuanya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Aomine menatap figur pemilik suara itu dengan tajam. Entah mengapa hatinya jadi sedikit goyah karena Kise menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang ... Entahlah. Yang jelas, cara Kise menatapnya dan menatap figur orang ini sangat berbeda.

Sementara itu, Kise mencoba berkedip. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang berdiri beberapa kaki didepannya itu bukanlah halusinasinya. Setelah ia benar-benar yakin bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi, ia berjalan maju beberapa langkah menghampiri sosok pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kasamatsu... senpai ?"

.

.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," Kasamatsu menendang-nendang tumpukan salju yang ada didepannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau berlibur di Kurokawa? Dan yang lebih penting, kau bahkan tidak menjawab telponku ataupun membalas pesanku."

"Maaf maaf," Kise menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak sempat memegang ponselku sejak kemarin karena kami harus menaiki bukit untuk latihan." Tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan, karena memang ponselnya berada di tangan Aomine sampai Kise terbangun.

Kise tengah berjalan dengan Kasamatsu—hanya mereka berdua. Ia meminta teman-temannya untuk kembali ke penginapan terlebih dulu, dan ia berjanji akan menyusul mereka nanti. Awalnya Momoi menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kise karena ia khawatir Kise akan tersesat dalam perjalanan ke penginapan jika ia sendirian. Tapi Kasamatsu meyakinkan pemilik bola mata berwarna merah muda itu agar tidak khawatir karena ia akan menemani Kise sampai ke penginapannya. Lagipula Kasamatsu sudah hafal rute jalan di sekitar Kurokawa karena ia sudah cukup lama tinggal disini bersama keluarganya.

"Bukit itu?" Kasamatsu menunjuk bukit yang ada dibelakangnya, dan Kise menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pernah berlatih menaiki bukit itu sewaktu aku masih kecil. Dan aku hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam untuk sampai di puncaknya."

Kasamatsu melirik Kise yang ada disampingnya. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Kise?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang," Kise menepuk lengan Kasamatsu. "Kemarin aku tidak enak badan, jadi—"

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku, Kise." Kasamatsu memperingatkan Kise.

Kise menatap Kasamatsu yang terlihat sedikit tegang. Dari cara Kasamatsu menatap dirinya, Kise mengerti bahwa kaptennya itu sangat mengkhawatirannya. Kise tidak bisa berbohong padanya, bukan? Apalagi saat ini Kasamatsu berada tepat didepan matanya. Kise tidak mempunyai pilhan lain selain berkata jujur

"Saat aku mendaki bukit kemarin, tubuhku terasa sangat menggigil meskipun aku memakai mantel. Kukira itu hanya pengaruh udara yang dingin, jadi aku tetap mendaki bukit," kata Kise. "Sesaat kemudian, kakiku terasa sangat kaku dan sulit digerakkan, jadi ..." Kise berhenti, ia menatap kasamatsu yang sedang memperhatikannya. Rasanya kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya barusan sedang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Jadi ?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Aominecchi yang membawaku sampai ke puncak bukit," kata Kise, dan ia melihat Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. "Momocchi berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam, dan aku baru terbangun tadi pagi."

Kasamatsu tetap tidak menoleh ke arah Kise, tapi Kise tahu bahwa kaptennya itu sedang mendengarkan ceritanya. "Ponselku terjatuh, jadi Aominecchi yang menyimpannya," kata Kise. "Ia baru mengembalikannya saat aku terbangun tadi."

"Maafkan aku karena tidak membalas pesanmu, atau tidak menjawab telpon darimu," kata Kise. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat Kasamatsu-senpai khawatir, aku hanya tidak ingin—"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Kasamatsu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya, tanpa menatap Kise.

"Kurasa sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Kise. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Syukurlah," kata Kasamatsu. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Kise memperhatikan kaptennya itu. Kasamatsu biasanya selalu menatapnya saat bercerita, dan ia tidak pernah tampak setegang ini. Apa mungkin ia sedang sakit?

"Kasamatsu-senpai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kise menyentuh pundak Kasamatsu dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kaptennya itu. Yang mengagetkannya adalah kedua mata Kasamatsu. "Matamu merah sekali, Kasamatsu-senpai! Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Kasamatsu pelan. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin."

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kasamatsu-senpai..."

"Aku terus-terusan mendapat firasat yang tidak baik sejak kemarin," kata Kasamatsu "Setiap kali aku mencoba memejaman mataku, aku mendapatkan perasaan yang buruk tentangmu. Dan itu membuatku frustrasi."

"Seharusnya aku lega setelah melihatmu," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Tunggu dulu, berhenti sebentar," Kise menarik pundak Kasamatsu, menghentikan pemuda itu berjalan lebih jauh. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, kurasa kau memiliki teman-teman yang dapat diandalkan, Kise," Kasamatsu menoleh kearah Kise. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku menjadi begitu kaku saat kau menyebut Aomine."

Dan saat itu, Kise sadar akan sesuatu. Mungkin di mata Kasamatsu, Kise terlihat belum sepenuhnya berhenti memandang Aomine. Kasamatsu telah membantu Kise untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Aomine. Dan Kise terus berusaha untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Aomine. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau perasaannya kembali ke Aomine.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Kise. "Aku—"

"Aku tahu," Kasamatsu menatap Kise. "Aku tahu aku salah."

"Apa ? Tidak, kau tidak—"

"Aku tahu aku salah karena aku bersikap seperti ini. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri." Kata Kasamatsu. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan diriku jika sudah melibatkanmu, Kise."

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak berbicara seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghentikan hal ini," Kasamatsu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Jika aku merasa cemburu, apakah itu wajar ?" Kasamatsu memandang Kise dalam-dalam. Pandangan yang benar-benar membuat Kise terpaku dan tidak bisa berkata apa pun lagi.

Kasamatsu benar-benar sukses membuat kedua pipi Kise berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Kise tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. Dia masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan degupan keras yang terasa didalam dadanya. Ia hanya terdiam disana, menatap Kasamatsu dengan linglung.

Kasamatsu yang menjadari ketegangan Kise, langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk berjalan kembali.

"Maaf," gumamnya. "Abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi."

_Apa_ ? Bagaimana bisa Kise mengabaikan hal itu ?

Kise menggenggam tangan Kasamatsu erat-erat, membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya. "Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya-ssu."

"Aku tidak menariknya," kata Kasamatsu. "Hanya saja, jika aku melihatmu tegang seperti itu, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat aku mengatakannya." Kasamatsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah.

Kise menyadari Kasamatsu yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya darinya. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata kaptennya juga mempunyai sisi seperti ini.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, aku terkejut kau bisa berkata seperti itu," kata Kise. "Tapi aku senang Kasamatsu-senpai bisa mengatakannya."

"Aku juga senang." Gumam kapten Kaijou itu.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kau senang. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

Lagi-lagi Kasamatsu sukses membuat wajah Kise bertambah merah. Kapten Kaijou itu tertawa saat menyadari betapa merahnya wajah Kise.

"Ada apa, Kise ?" tanyanya. "Apa seseorang barusan melempari wajahmu dengan bubuk tomat ?"

Kise berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan kaptennya itu. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan Kasamatsu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Kasamatsu dan berbalik memunggunginya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Kasamatsu, kemudian tiba-tiba ia berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kise ?" panggil Kasamatsu. Ia mendatangi pemuda berambut blonde itu. "Ada apa ?"

"S-sakit .." gumam pemuda itu lirih. Ia terisak seakan sedang menahan tangis.

"Kise, kau kenapa ?" tanya Kasamatsu, kekhawatiran menghiasi suaranya. Ia langung menunduk untuk melihat pemuda itu. "Apa kakimu—"

PLUK!

Sebuah lemparan bola salju sukses mendarat di dada Kasamatsu.

Kise bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Kasamatsu. "Kau kena, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Ia tertawa melihat Kasamatsu yang termakan jebakannya.

Dari jauh, Kise dapat melihat Kasamatsu menyeringai kepadanya. Ia melihat Kasamatsu mengambil segumpal salju dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola. "Bersiaplah, Kise." Katanya sambil melempar-lempar bola saljunya keatas.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kasamatsu. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauhi Kasamatsu yang mengejarnya sambil membawa bola salju.

.

.

Kise sedang berjalan melewati koridor saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Kuroko.

**_From: Kurokocchi_**

**_Kise-kun, kau bisa ke lapangan basket terlebih dahulu. Pelatihku meminta untuk berkumpul. Mungkin kami akan terlambat sebentar. Kalian bisa bermain tanpa kami. Kami akan segera kesana jika sudah selesai._**

Kise menutup ponselnya itu. Kuroko sudah memberitahunya saat ia berpapasan dengannya tadi. Jadi mungkin pesan yang barusan didapatkannya itu merupakan kesalahan jaringan yang membuat pesan itu tertunda.

Kise menatap sebuah pintu besar yang ada didepannya itu. Pintu itu terbuat dari logam, berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang ada di penginapan itu. Ada celah terbuka dalam pintu itu, mungkin seseorang lupa tidak menutupnya dengan rapat.

Saat Kise hendak membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, ia mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan suara pantulan dari bola basket. Ia mengintip dari celah pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada Aomine dan Momoi di lapangan itu, dan mereka tengah berbicara satu sama lain.

Kise bersembunyi di balik pintu itu. Ia tidak berani masuk. Ia takut mengganggu pembicaraan Momoi dan Aomine. Mungkin ia akan menunggu hingga Kuroko atau yang lainnya datang.

"—diamlah, Satsuki. Aku tidak ingin membahas Kise."

_Eh?_

"Dengarkan aku, Dai-chan," kata Momoi. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

_Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ?_

Kise memutuskan untuk mengintip mereka dari celah pintu itu.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padanya." Kata Aomine. Aomine mendribble bola basketnya dan langsung menembakkannya kedalam ring.

"Dai-chan, kumohon, kau tidak bisa—"

"Satsuki," potongnya. "Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kataku."

"Aku merancang liburan ini untuk sebuah reuni, Dai-chan," kata Momoi. "Aku ingin semuanya bisa seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita bisa mempunyai momen seperti dulu. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa terjadi jika kau dan Ki-chan seperti ini."

"Dengar, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini," kata Aomine. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkannya."

_Perasaan?_

"Dai-chan..."

"Ternyata benar," kata Aomine. "_Aku membencinya_."

_Eh ?_

Kise menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba kini menjadi sakit. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Pandangannya menjadi kabur karena air mata yang yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia mencoba menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang hampir meleleh itu, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Air mata yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga itu menetes. Bahkan lebih deras dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Ia tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya seperti itu. Dan terlebih lagi, ia sudah cukup mendengar pembicaraan Momoi dan Aomine.

Kise berbalik lalu berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya ini membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sesak dan sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Kise. Ia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu dan tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kise-kun ?"

Suara Kuroko. Kise cepat-cepat mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mungkin sudah sedikit memerah.

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi." kata Kise.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apa kau tidak ikut bermain?" tambah Kagami.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan beristirahat sebentar di kamar," jawab Kise. "Kalian bisa bermain tanpaku." Kise tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat untuk mengalahkanmu hari ini." kata Kagami.

Kise tertawa. "Maafkan aku, Kagamicchi. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa bermain bersama." Ia menepuk pundak Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah!" Kise melambai kearah Kuroko dan Kagami lalu segera berlari hingga tidak terlihat lagi di koridor.

"Aneh sekali," kata Kagami. "Bukankah dia yang mengajak kita bermain?"

"Benar," jawab Kuroko. "Matanya sedikit aneh ketika aku melihatnya tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kise-kun mungkin bisa berbicara bohong, tapi matanya tidak akan pernah bisa memungkirinya."

.

.

Matahari telah menidurkan dirinya dibalik bukit-bukit di Kurokawa. Senja telah lama terlewatkan. Langit terlihat cukup terang karena bulan masih menyinarinya. Ribuan bintang-bintang mengedipkan-ngedipkan cahayanya, seakan memberi pertanda bahwa tidak akan ada salju yang turun.

Semuanya sedang menyiapkan acara mereka malam ini. Festival Kembang Api. Begitulah Momoi dan Riko menyebutnya. Meskipun bukan festival besar seperti yang diselenggarakan di kota, tetap saja acara ini memerlukan kembang api untuk meramaikan suasananya.

Berkotak-kotak kembang api telah ditata secara tidak rapi oleh Murasakibara dan Aomine. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tata letak atau kerapian. Toh pada akhirnya juga akan dipakai. Jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menatanya terlebih dahulu.

Momoi, Riko dan Kagami sedang sibuk membuat makanan ringan untuk mereka. Kagami tidak ingin memakan camilan hangus atau camilan berbau busuk jika yang memasak hanya mereka berdua, jadi ia mendampingi mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Akashi dan Midorima masih bergelut dengan shogi. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sedang pergi membeli minuman diluar. Sedangkan Kuroko, dia menghilang. Atau tidak ditemukan. Atau tidak terlihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Momoi melepas sarung tangannya setelah meletakkan beberapa adonan kue kedalam oven. "Dimana Ki-chan ? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Dia berkata dia sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Kagami. "Mungkin ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya."

"Jadi Kise-kun belum sembuh sejak kemarin ?" tanya Riko.

"Entahlah." Kagami mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tunggu," kata Momoi. "Bukankah tadi Ki-chan mengajak kalian bermain basket? Apa dia tidak datang?"

"Dia datang," jawab Kagami. "Tapi setelah itu ia kembali. Ia berkata bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan."

Momoi memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak karena Kagami berkata seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, kalian tolong lanjutkan ini semua," Momoi melepas celemeknya. "Aku akan memanggil Midorin." Momoi segera menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya, meninggalkan Kagami dan Riko yang kekurangan tenaga kerja dalam menangani camilan mereka.

Ia melihat Midorima dan Akashi yang sedang bermain shogi dalam ke—tidak—tenangan karena suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Murasakibara yang sedang memakan snacknya dan Aomine yang sedang bermain dengan bola basketnya. Momoi menghela nafasnya, ternyata teman-temannya tidak terlalu berubah.

"Midorin," Momoi menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Bisakah—"

"Aku menolak." Kata Midorima.

"Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." Protes Momoi.

"Hm, pergerakan yang bagus, Shintarou." Kata Akashi.

"Giliranmu, Akashi."

"Midorin, kau mengabaikanku!"

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya Ki-chan masih belum sembuh," kata Momoi. "Bisakah kau melihat keadaannya? Kagamin berkata dia berada dikamarnya."

"Akashi dan aku sedang berada di tengah permainan kami," kata Midorima. "Bagaimana kalau sebentar lagi? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan—"

"Aku akan menggantikanmu, Midorima-kun." Potong sebuah suara, yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemiliknya

"Tetsu-kun!" teriak Momoi. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Teriakanmu juga mengagetkanku, Momoi-san."

"Menggantikanku?" tanya Midorima. "Apa kau bisa bermain shogi, Kuroko?"

"Kurasa aku bisa," jawab Kuroko. "Yang lebih penting, kau harus melihat keadaan Kise-kun terlebih dahulu, Midorima-kun."

"Tetsuya benar, Shintarou," kata Akashi. "Sebaiknya kau memeriksa keadaan Ryouta. Bagaimana jika Ryouta tiba-tiba bunuh diri di kamarnya?"

"Akashi-kun, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" seru Momoi.

"Akashi-kun ada benarnya," kata Kuroko. "Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada sebuah meteor jatuh di kamar Kise-kun?"

"Kau juga sama tidak masuk akalnya, Kuroko!"

.

.

Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas, perlahan melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding. Pukul 9 malam. Pasti ia sudah tidur cukup lama sedari tadi. Benar, tidur. Tidur bisa membantunya melupakan kejadian sore tadi, meskipun ia kembali mengingatnya saat ia terbangun. Dan itulah yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Kise melihat kearah jendela. Langit-langit akan terlihat gelap jika saja bulan tidak menyinarinya.

_Sepertinya salju tidak akan turun hari ini_.

Kise meraih jaketnya, lalu memakainya. Itulah saat ia menyadari ada makanan diatas mejanya. Beberapa mangkuk dan piring yang tertutup tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Kise bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk membuka makanan itu karena ia sedang tidak berselera makan saat ini. Mungkin ia akan memakannya nanti.

Pemuda itu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke halaman belakang. Ia akan melewatkan festival kembang api jika ia terlambat datang. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terbesit di kepalanya_. Apa Aominecchi juga akan datang_ ?

Mungkin pemuda itu hanya akan bersikap biasa padanya, atau mungkin bersikap menyebalkan seperti Aomine pada umumnya. Tapi Kise tidak bisa menyikapi hal itu dengan normal seperti yang dulu. Tidak setelah Aomine berkata bahwa ia membencinya.

Kise menghentikan langkah kakinya.

_Benar juga_, pikirnya.

Ia tidak bisa bersikap normal setelah mendengar Aomine berkata seperti itu. Hatinya sudah sakit hanya dengan pemikiran yang seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Aomine. _Tidak sekarang_. Ia belum benar-benar memulihkan fisik dan mentalnya.

Kise membalikkan kakinya kearah yang berlawanan. Ia keluar dari penginapan, membawa kakinya berjalan menuruti kata hatinya. Mungkin ia akan mencari udara diluar sebentar. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Aomine jika ia datang ke festival. Dan ia juga tidak ingin berada didalam kamar seharian. Berjalan-jalan diluar mungkin akan membantu meringankan pikirannya. Yang bagi Kise, memulihkan perasaannya.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu setelah Midorima meninggalkan tempatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Kise. Pria berambut hijau itu tampak khawatir. Kotak P3K yang dibawanya tampak tidak tergunakan sama sekali. Dan hal itu otomatis memberi firasat buruk bagi Momoi.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya."

Bola mata Momoi hampir keluar dari matanya karena ia membuka matanya begitu lebar. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Midorima. Momoi mungkin akan lebih lega jika Kise tetap beristirahat di kamarnya—meskipun kondisinya sedang tidak baik—daripada mendengar berita bahwa Kise tidak ada di kamarnya. Ternyata instingnya jauh lebih buruk daripada dugaannya.

"Bukankah tadi Kagamin berkata dia berada di kamarnya?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya," ulang Midorima. "Tapi aku tidak memeriksa penginapan ini. Kurasa lebih baik jika membiarkan kalian tahu terlebih dahulu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Momoi langsung berdiri. "Aku akan mencari Ki-chan."

"Aku akan membantumu, Momoi-san." Riko beranjak berdiri dan mereka berdua segera meninggalkan halaman belakang.

Akashi menatap Aomine dari sudut matanya. Mungkin hanya Akashi yang menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda bermata biru gelap itu tampak gelisah. Sayangnya, Aomine tidak menyadari bahwa aktingnya tidak cukup bagus untuk mengelabui Akashi. Dan Akashi paham akan hal itu. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum ia melirik kearah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Akashi. "Aku yakin Ryouta sedang berada di luar sana. Jika cedera kakinya kambuh, mungkin ia memerlukan bantuanmu untuk kembali kesini. Jadi, aku ingin kau pergi mencarinya."

Kagami melotot mendengar Akashi yang baru saja memberikan perintah seperti itu padanya. Sebenarnya Kagami tidak takut untuk membantah perintah Akashi meskipun perintahnya absolut. Ia tidak ingin menuruti permintaan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa Akashi benar.

"Baiklah, aku—"

"Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Akashi hampir menyeringai saat mendengar suara yang memotong ucapan Kagami itu. Aomine—tanpa berkata apapun lagi—langsung berjalan melewati Akashi dan Kagami.

Kagami berdecak. "Apa-apaan dia itu."

"Akashi," Midorima menatap mantan kaptennya itu. "Ini semua idemu, kan?"

"Aku hanya membantu Daiki untuk berjalan satu langkah lebih maju dari posisinya, Shintarou," Kata Akashi sambil meletakkan satu bagian shoginya lebih maju. "Kurasa tidak ada yang salah, selama itu semua masih terkendali."

"Aka-chin," panggil Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah pocky nya. "Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu." Kata Akashi. "Aku tidak akan bertaruh pada apapun. Jjika Daiki masih mementingkan keegoisannya, terpaksa ia harus mundur. Kecuali jika ia ingin dirinya dihancurkan." Lagi-lagi, Akashi mendemonstrasikan ucapannya lewat shogi. Dan Murasakibara tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Murasakibara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pemikiran Aka-chin terlalu tinggi."

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa memahaminya, dasar monster pocky." Ejek Midorima.

"Tapi kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Kuroko sebelum Murasakibara sempat membalas ucapan Midorima. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka menjadi perang dunia ketiga. "Aomine-kun pasti mempunyai alasan dibalik sikapnya pada Kise-kun selama ini."

Akashi menyeringai. "Aku tahu."

Kuroko beralih menatap Midorima yang tampak tidak tenang ketika ia menatap layar ponselnya. "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima menutup ponselnya. "Virgo berada di posisi terbawah hari ini."

.

.

Kise menggiring kakinya berjalan ke sebuah taman yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan. Ia melihat sekeliling taman itu, meskipun tatapannya kosong. Ada sepasang ayunan di taman kecil itu, jadi Kise memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan itu.

Ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya sejak tadi. Mungkin teman-temannya sudah menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan penginapan, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia meminta izin untuk keluar terlebih dahulu tadi. Tapi jika mengetahui kondisinya, mungkin Momoi tidak akan membiarkannya berkeliaran sendirian. Pro dan kontra mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Tapi pikirannya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menghiraukan hal itu, jadi ia mengabaikannya.

Ia membuka ponselnya. Ada 3 pesan. Ia membuka pesan pertama.

**_From: Kasamatsu-senpai_**

**Kise, apa kau bebas malam ini? Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu... Mungkin jika kau bebas malam ini, aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkeliling Kurokawa malam ini. Tapi jika kau sedang sibuk, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lain kali.**

Kise masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Pandangannya tetap kosong, seakan-akan ia tidak membaca pesan itu. Lalu ia membaca pesan kedua.

**_From: Momocchi_**

**Ki-chan! Kau ada dimana? Kami semua khawatir kepadamu! Aku bertemu Kasamatsu-san tetapi ia juga tidak tahu kau berada dimana. Apa kau tersesat? Apa cederamu kambuh lagi ? Kami sedang mencarimu, jadi tolong beritahu dimana posisimu, kami akan segera kesana. Tolong balas secepatnya, Ki-chan!**

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Pasti mereka semua khawatir kepadanya. Seberat apapun hatinya saat ia membaca pesan-pesan itu, ia tidak sanggup membalasnya. Ia langsung melanjutkan ke pesan selanjutnya.

**_From: Aominecchi_**

**Oi, Kise! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau tidak tahu udara sedang dingin seperti ini? Bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi? Kau dimana ? Aku sedang mencarimu sekarang. Cepatlah kembali jika kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan!**

"Aominecchi.."

Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas, Aomine memang tampak seperti sedang menceramahi Kise. Tapi dibalik kata-katanya yang kasar itu, Kise tahu Aomine tengah khawatir padanya. Dan itu membuat Kise bingung. Bukankah Aomine membencinya? Mengapa Aomine mengirimkan pesan seperti itu padanya?

Sisi lain dari Kise berkata bahwa mungkin Momoi menyuruh Aomine untuk mencarinya. Mana mungkin Aomine memberinya pesan seperti itu setelah ia berkata bahwa ia membencinya? Apalagi Kise mendengar Aomine berbicara seperti itu dengan telinganya sendiri. Yang jelas, Kise tidak tuli.

Aomine membingungkannya. Membuatnya senang dan sedih disaat yang sama. Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa ia terus-terusan memasang topeng didepan Kise ? Kenapa Aomine tidak mau jujur sejak awal?

Matanya mulai berair hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya, tapi dadanya terasa semakin sakit saat ia melakukan hal itu. Sekuat apapun Kise menahannya, air mata itu perlahan mengalir membasahi kedua pipi dan dagunya. Ia menutupi wajahnya saat air matanya terjatuh setetes demi setetes. Tetesan air mata itu perlahan membasahi layar ponselnya yang masih memperlihatkan pesan dari Aomine.

"Hei," seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya. "Kau disini rupanya."

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna kelabu yang menatapnya. Kise tercengang. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang yang menatapnya dengan hangat itu. Orang itu sudah jelas tahu bahwa Kise tengah menangis karena air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir hingga saat ini.

Ponsel Kise tiba-tiba bergetar. Dua pasang mata itu otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke ponsel itu. Sebuah telepon dari Aomine. Dan Kasamatsu mengerti, pemuda itu pasti menangis karena Aomine.

"Kasamatsu-senpai," gumamnya lirih. "Aku ..."

Kasamatsu hanya berdiri disana. Memandang Kise yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mungkin ingin mengangkatnya," Kasamatsu mengusap-usap rambut Kise pelan. "Dia mungkin khawatir padamu." Ia tersenyum pada Kise. Tapi Kise tahu, itu bukanlah senyuman yang tulus. Dan Kise merasa bersalah saat Kasamatsu tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku," Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menutupi wajahnya karena air matanya kini mengalir lebih deras daripada sebelumnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci menjadi selemah ini. Ia benci karena ia telah mengecewakan Kasamatsu yang selama ini bersikap sangat baik padanya. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku.."

Kasamatsu dapat mendengar isak tangis disela-sela kata-katanya tadi. Kise terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Kise?" Kasamatsu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu. "Kau bisa menangis, jika itu bisa membuatmu lega. Kau tidak perlu menahannya. Aku disini, Kise. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau bisa mengandalkanku?"

Kise tidak mempunyai waktu untuk terkejut saat Kasamatsu—setengah—memeluknya. Ia menerima hal itu, karena itu yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Tempat untuk bersandar. Ia tidak butuh hiburan, atau apapun. Ia hanya membutuhkan suatu hal yang sederhana. Tanpa sadar, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada kaptennya itu, isakannya terdengar semakin keras saat ia menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Kasamatu. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku hanya karena kau menangis didepanku."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menenangkanmu."

Saat melihat Kise, Kasamatsu tahu bahwa Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya dari Aomine. Kise tidak bisa melupakan Aomine semudah itu. Ucapan maaf yang berulang kali keluar dari bibir Kise sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Kasamatsu paham akan hal itu. Tapi Kasamatsu tidak ingin Kise mengetahui bahwa Kasamatsu menyadari hal itu, jadi ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kouhai nya itu.

Kasamatsu tidak ingin Kise merasa bersalah padanya. Karena Kasamatsu tahu, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan ia tidak ingin memaksa Kise. Ia sudah cukup nyaman jika ia bisa mendampingi Kise seperti saat ini. Ia senang karena ia bisa mendampingi Kise disaat ia rapuh. Meskipun itu artinya Kasamatsu juga merapuhkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Kasamatsu tidak ingin Kise mengetahui hal itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi semakin bersalah. Dan melihat air mata Kise sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Kasamatsu.

Kegetiran. Hal itu yang dirasakan kapten Kaijou saat ini. Rasa sakit yang ada didalam dadanya sekarang bertambah berat karena mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit baginya. Tapi ia menelan kepahitan itu, karena ia ... menyayangi Kise.

_Ternyata kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti memandangnya, Kise_ ..

Sayangnya, mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang menerima kepahitan malam itu. Sepasang mata berwarna biru gelap memancarkan amarahnya. Bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti itu. Ia hanya berdiri dari kejauhan saat melihat mantan rekannya itu bersandar di dada kaptennya saat ini.

Senyumannya memancarkan kepahitan. Gertakan giginya seperti sedang menahan amarahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan seperti itu didepan matanya.

_Apa yang ku khawatirkan tadi .._

Ia tengah menyeringai sekarang.

_Ternyata dia baik-baik saja_

.

.

"Dai-chan," panggil Momoi. "Bukankah tatapanmu pada Kasamatsu-san tadi sedikit menyeramkan? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Satsuki?"

"Dai-chan, kau ini benar-bernar tidak peka, ya," tukas Momoi. "Apa kau tidak ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Ki-chan? Kalian berdua terlihat tidak cukup akur."

"Berisik," kata Aomine. "Diamlah, Satsuki. Aku tidak ingin membahas Kise."

"Dengarkan aku, Dai-chan," kata Momoi. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Setidaknya kau harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padanya." Kata Aomine. Aomine mendribble bola basketnya dan langsung menembakkannya kedalam ring.

"Dai-chan, kumohon, kau tidak bisa—"

"Satsuki," potongnya. "Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kataku."

"Aku merancang liburan ini untuk sebuah reuni, Dai-chan," kata Momoi. "Aku ingin semuanya bisa seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita bisa mempunyai momen seperti dulu. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa terjadi jika kau dan Ki-chan seperti ini."

"Dengar, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini," kata Aomine. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkannya."

"Dai-chan..."

"Ternyata benar," kata Aomine. "_Aku membencinya_."

"Kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa aku benar, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi. "Kumohon, tidak bisakah kau berbicara jujur padaku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, Dai-chan?"

Aomine tahu, Momoi pasti akan tetap mengganggunya jika ia tidak berkata apa pun padanya. Mungkin hal itu sangat memalukan untuk dikatakan bagi Aomine, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku benci ketika dia menjadi takut padaku, Satsuki." Kata Aomine. "Aku benci ketika ia bersikap begitu lepas dengan semuanya, tetapi tidak padaku. Aku benci ketika ia membuatku menjadi begitu gugup saat bersamanya. Aku benci ketika aku melihatnya bersama _orang lain_. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku membenci hal-hal itu."

Momoi sebenarnya terkejut mendengar Aomine berbicara seperti itu. Tapi ia tersenyum. Setidaknya, Aomine telah merasakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau puas?" tanya Aomine. "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sudah kenyang dengan celotehanmu."

Sekarang giliran Momoi yang menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap punggung Aomine dari jauh, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memberinya nasehat kecil.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih mendengarkan perasaanmu daripada isi kepalamu, Dai-chan."

.

.

**a/n**:

HAIHAIHAI LAMA NGGAK UPDATE T_T

Belepotan ya? Maaf ini ngebut bikinnya. Maaf kalo jelek T_T

Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan yang lainnya T_T

Langsung aja, ini balasan reviewnyaa:

**Kiwok**: Iya, saya juga ngerasa itu Mr. Oyakoro bagiannya dikit banget, susah sih karakternya T_T maaf yak. Btw, ini lanjutannya ! Terima kasih sudah mampir ^^

**DevilFujoshi**: endingnya ... emmm, sama siapa ya? Tergantung Kise ya, dia lebih pro siapa gitu saya juga gak paham hahahaa XD Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Chesee-ssu**: Aomine kebal banget sama perasaannya sendiri, saya juga bingung dia harusnya diapain biar sadar T_T Kasamatsu ngenes sih aslinya disini hahaha /plak sip, ini sudah apdet~ Terima kasih sudah nge-review ^^

**moutonshot**: Kuroko kan kadang suka iseng, jadi ngisengin mereka gitu XD Kasamatsu emang keren, gak kayak aomine ya, dia terlalu pekok gak mau ngakuin perasaannya sendiri T_T mau saya bikin kesiksa dulu itu orang ngahahaha /ketawa setan/ /plak. Eniwei, terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**shiro yuki**: terima kasih ^^ ini sudah di apdet, semoga suka ya ! T_T

**ai selai strawberry**: endingnya ... endingnya ... emm, apa ya? XD tergantung Kise aja soal ending, saya nggak ikut campur /eh XD Terima kasih reviewnya btw ! XD

.

Seperti biasa anda bisa menyampaikan kritik atau saran tentang cerita ini ^^

Terima kasih bagi semua pembaca, termasuk silent reader! Terima kasih sudah mampir! ^^

_**Mind to Review?**_Saya ingin mengetahui pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini


End file.
